King Samuel of Arendelle
by SiRoLoL
Summary: When Sam realized, that he has same powers like Queen Elsa of Arendelle, he ran away from his home in order to protect his family and the ones he loved, He thought there was nothing that could help him with his powers, but then he found hope in kingdom na
1. Prologue

Hi guys!

Thank you for reading this, it's my first story and my English is not the best... but i am going to try this, let me know what do you think about this story! I accept criticism. :)

OK anyway, this is going to be a story about my OC Sam, and about his journey to Arendelle.

Late in the night, Sam wakes up because of nightmare and realizes, that he has got ice powers, similiar to powers that Queen Elsa of Arendelle had.

When Sam finds out that his powers can hurt his family, he decides to leave his home, for safety of his family.

Other characters from movie Frozen are going to be in this story, some OCs too, and maybe there will be even ones from other similiar movies, which could be Rise of the Guardians (Because of Jack Frost), Tangled, and more!

Lots of things are going to happen, i hope you'll enjoy it :)

If i make any mistakes, let me know, it can really help!

Let me also know if you like this idea, and maybe some other characters that would fit the story.

I will try to update it as much as i can, at least two times per week.

The story will begin in the next chapter, so go ahead and enjoy (I hope i can finish this chapter tomorrow, or even today.) :)


	2. Chapter 1 - A nightmare

**Chapter One**

**A nightmare.**

Dark.

There was only dark, nothing else.

Then, i saw little bit of light.

The light grew bigger.

Every second it grew bigger, until there was no dark. Only light.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of my eyes.

She was beautiful, with shiny blue eyes and silver hair.

I have already seen her somewhere.

It was Elsa.

The beautiful queen from the new Disney movie Frozen.

And now she was standing in front of me.

She wore a dark blue dress, her eyes were full of fear.

I tried to say something, but i couldn't.

I wanted to help her, but i couldn't.

Was she afraid of me?

Noone was ever afraid of me, people didn't like me, they sometimes even laughed at me,... but noone was afraid of me.

"Stay away! I don't want to hurt you! I'm a monster! Leave me alone. Please."

I looked at her, i was still a bit surprised with her reaction.

"She was not afraid of me!" i thought.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal, don't feel! DON'T FEEL! DON'T LET THEM KNOW YOU MONSTER!"

She was even more afraid.

I realized she was not afraid of me, but i managed to asked her: "Are you afraid of me?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you so afraid? I can see it in your eyes... and you were trying to run away from me."

"I wanted to protect you, Sam." She said.

She knew my name?

This was getting really weird.

The Elsa in the movie did NOT know anyone called Sam.

"Elsa, i am not afraid of you."

"But i can't control my powers Sam! You are in grave danger!" i was still a bit surprised she knew my name.

That beautiful Elsa, the caring, protective Anna's big sister,the most kind queen i have ever seen, was afraid of her powers.

"Elsa, fear can be your worst enemy. Your powers feed of your emotions. If you can't control your emotions, you can't control your powers." i don't know how i found this out.

"Elsa, please, don't be afraid. Please, do it for me. For Anna."

"Anna is dead because of me!" she answered, and began to cry silently.

Anna was dead? There was something REALLY wrong.

The young, positive redhead, the queen's beatiful sister was dead?

In the movie, she struck her in her heart with her magic... but Anna sacrificed herself for Elsa!

So what could happen?

Was Anna dead because of me?

No... it's not possible. I would NEVER do something like this.

But if i did.. poor Elsa now blamed herself for it.. it was NOT her mistake.

I heard Hans laughing.

Hans! That stupid bastard, that douchebag, that idiot who left Anna alone, and she died.

But.. again, there is something wrong.

I wiped my eyes, and then i have seen it.

Anna stood there, frozen, Elsa hugging her and crying, now more loudly.

"Come on, Brother, we have to do the same.. i loved Anna, and she was your great friend, too!" Kristoff said, staring at me.

What? Did Kristoff just call me Brother? I had a Brother.. but i am 100% sure his name was NOT Kristoff.. and he didn't look like Kristoff at all.

This was weird...

Really weird..

But fortunately, Kristoff and Olaf took me there, and we joined Elsa.

Olaf! That cute, funny little snowman. A REAL LIVING SNOWMAN!

Kristoff could not fight the tears, and he began to silently cry, but we all could see him.

I did not cry.. I was going to make sure Hans won't get away with this.

"Hello, our little Frost King!" i could hear Hans' voice behind me.

I turned around, but everything i could see was a fireball.

It hit my in my cheek, and burned it.

I felt the pain... It was burning my heart, which was caused by another fireball, which hit me in my chest.

Then, i saw Hans trying to kill Elsa and Kristoff while they were not paying attention.

He lifted up his sword.

There was nothing i could do. If i had same powers like Elsa, i could make a wall of ice between them, or at least warn them..

But then i realized something new.

Hans had FIRE POWERS.

That evil douchebag had fire powers, and he could burn us all, if we made him angry.

There was no chance.

"NO! ELSA, KRISTOFF, RUN!" i shouted, but i could barely feel my lungs and breathe.

I let out just a silent sound, and then everything went black.

_So... Thats the first chapter!_

_I think its quite long, i hope enough for the first chapter._

_As u maybe already noticed, my writing skill was not the best.._

_I still hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think about it._

_It will be better in later chapters, but please, i would appreciate feedback :)_

_Have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 2 - Night time flurry

_Hi guys!_

_Thank you for the first review, -Brief, i really appreciate that :)_

_So, i could not sleep.. i had to write this down, so i hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

**Night time flurry**

It was cold.

I could hear my Brother saying, that its cold in here, and he began to turn on the heater.

"Hey, Sam how are ya? Why did ya wake up?" my younger Brother, Andy asked me.

"I had a dream, kind of nightmare at the end, but just a dream, nothing else. It's over." I answered. I could not forget that image of Elsa, in her dark black dress, afraid of her own powers.

Why was she afraid of her powers, if there was Hans shooting fireballs at us? Or only at me, actually.

Hans... that douchebag.. it was his fault and Elsa blamed herself for that!

Why did it bother me? It was just another Disney movie. But.. i was there! Elsa knew my name and... Kristoff called me Brother..

"Just a dream? So why is it cold here, like in middle of winter? In SUMMER? Sam, what the hell did you do?"

"Why me? Why do you always think it's my fault?" i asked, a little bit offended.

He always blamed me, when things went wrong. He was so rude to me... but after all, he was my little Brother, and i was responsible for him. I loved him as Brother, i never thought i could have any other Brother than Andy...

But then i remembered Kristoff's words.

"No.. It was just a dream.. nothing else... just another weird dream" i said to myself.

"So why is your hair silver? You always had brown hair like me bro!" Andy answered. Looks like i have said it out louder, than i thought. But.. my hair was silver!

I could see the hair too... my brown hair.. was now silver!

I remembered Anna and Elsa... Elsa did not have same hair like Anna. Anna's was not silver, like Elsa's!

And then i finally understood.

I pointed my hand on the ground, and my hand shot snow, which created a wall of ice.

I had the ice powers..

"No.." i said "NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT ANDY?" i asked Andy, who was quick enough to call my sisters, Ellie and Samantha.

Sometimes, my parents called Samantha like me (Sam), and when we both came there, i realized that they were calling my sister.

I loved them all, even if they were same like Andy. I knew they loved me too.

"Sammy (Thats how my sisters called me, even if i hated it), did you just create a wall of ice in front of you? And did your hair turn silver?!"

"Oh my God... this is gonna be fun! But.." i remembered what i said to Elsa: ,,Your powers feed of your emotions."

I could NOT control my emotions!

What if I fear my powers and hurt them all, like Elsa hurt Anna? I could freeze them all! And i didn't want that to happen!

Was i going to be like Elsa, was i going to run away like she did?

"Yes" I answered to myself..

Elsa had one sister..

I had three siblings, and one more was about to be born.. my new sister!

We were thinking about her name and we decided that we'll call her Susan.

My little sister.. and i could hurt her too!

"If i were you i would stay away" i said coldly to my siblings.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Ellie asked as she tried to touch me.

"STAY AWAY!" i shouted at her, while i created an icicle next to me.

"Sam! Please do not be like Elsa in that Disney movie... please.." Samantha said, while Andy ran out to find our parents.

"Sam?" My mom and dad asked together. "What is wrong?"

"ME!" i answered, while i was crying. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM A MONSTER? Please mom.. let me go.. i promise i will come back to visit you, when i learn how to control my powers." I hated to say this, but i had to. Those powers were new, and i needed some place where i was not the only one who had those powers. I needed someone who would understand me.

"Arendelle..." Andy said, as if he knew what was i thinking about.

"Yes" i answered.

"Are you sure, Sam? It's a kingdom from a MOVIE!" my family asked, all together, like if they were one human.

"Yes i am... I want you to be safe.." i am such a fool.. i thought to myself. I could not do this to them!

"Sam if it's your choice, we wont't stand in your way. But please, promise that you will come back to visit us as soon as you can!"

"I will." I replied, quite surprised by their reaction.

"We love you Sam, and if you think it's the best thing for you, it is. Please be careful and remember, we will always be here for you." My mom replied, while my father and Andy quickly nodded.

"I know, mommy. I love you all. I just don't want to hurt you... fear can make my powers go crazy, and, well i am really frightened right now." I said, still crying.

It made me remember Elsa, crying together with Kristoff while hugging Anna,.. and then, the fireball.

"Hans..." i said quietly, hoping they did not hear me.

"What?" Andy asked, but i did not answer.

"I think i am going to leave, and just.. Let it go..."

"We won't forget about you, Sam!"

"Neither will I" i answered and smiled.

"See you!" this was the last thing i said, and then i went out of my town, to the Broken Mountains.

I am such an idiot! I LEFT MY HOME! I AM SO STUPID! WHAT DID I DO? But.. i can't hurt them like Elsa did.. even if it would be an accident, i would just wear my gloves and stay locked in my room, like Elsa did.

But i wanted to be free, not trapped.

"This would be a great time for singing Let it go" i said, and i played with my magic.

I heard a strange voice say: "Hello stranger! Follow the wind and you will find your hope!"

"What? Wind? Oh my god, this is going to be serious, and i have got a feeling that something is about to happen right now." I said as i ran after the strange voice.

_So... I think i screwed up this chapter. Really._

_I put wind in here, strange voice and tons of OCs..._

_Next few chapters are going to change this.. really.._

_Anyway, i would appreciate reviews, and criticism and feedback!_

_As always, have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 3 - Face The Wind!

_Hi guys!_

_Another idea i had to write down :P_

_Thank you for all the views, that made me REALLY happy :)_

_Anyway, new chapter on its way, and it seems that i am going to update EVERYDAY!_

_Isn't that awesome? Yes it is :)_

_So, i hope you enjoy this chapter.. another OC here, hope it does not screw the story up a bit._

**Chapter Three**

**Face the Wind!**

As i followed the strange voice, i found a very small cave.

"Are you sure, mister wind?" i said, a little bit angry.

"I went all this way to find a little empty cave? If i needed a shelter i could build a frickin ice castle like Elsa did! Oh my god.." i was REALLY ANGRY.

It was really weird, maybe someone just tricked me.

But then, i heard someone behind me. "Good morning, dear Frost King." He said.

Yes, it was a man.

"How did you just call me? Frost King? Come on, tell me what you want and i will leave.. or just build a castle right here." I said, whille he was just laughing, i don't know why.

"Your castle could never be as beautiful as mine," he said. "i am prince Thomas of the Southern Isles."

Southern Isles? Prince? Geez, this is going to be really weird.

"Your grace.. how do you know who i am? And why did you call me a Frost King?"

"Because i have seen what u did down there." He answered. I was a little bit shocked.. i could not believe it.

Southern Isles? Hans' homeland? This is not good.. this is just NOT GOOD!

Actually, REALLY BAD!

"So, have you ever heard of air powers?" he asked, and totally shocked me with this question. "I would love to see someone like you have even those air powers. I can show you how to get them :)"

"Your grace.. are you serious? Air powers? Nothing like this exists, never did and never will." I said, but i knew that the words i said are not true.

"King Sam.. i have seen someone with those powers. It was a spirit called Jack Frost." Great, so now he can see spirits.. really awesome.

But everything was possible, after all, i had ice powers, so why no?

"Your Grace, i would love to get those powers but... why did you call me king?" i asked, still REALLY shocked. "I mean, i never was so much known anywhere, only my family and my few friends knew my name.. how did you, you know, like know my name and why have i got ice powers?" i was confused a bit, too.

"I know you do not have kings in your homeland," he said with a smile.

"But Man in the Moon told me to help you find those air powers! Imagine it! You could be able to control both air and ice... don't you think it would be awesome?" he asked, and i instantly answered "OF COURSE! LET'S GO, YOUR GRACE!"

He was quite surprised by my reaction, and he just smiled.

"You have to use your waterbending skill and your ice powers together, to create an ancient totem that would give you the wind powers!"

"Wait what? Waterbending?" i asked, again totally lost in what he said. "i have got only ICE POWERS! Nothing like waterbending or something like that."

Then he said the thing that made me a bit happy. "Ice is just frozen water." He grinned and i did the same.

But what would my family think about this?

They said i can do anything, but i have to be careful.

Well, just the careful part, but anyway, they didn't say anything about air!

It was some kind of challenge, and i loved it. So did the prince.

"And please, Sam, call me Thomas or Tom." The prince said. I quickly answered: "Okay, Tom" with a huge smile.

We went to a nearby lake.

"So... what do i have to do?"

"I have to see if you can really manipulate with water." He said "You can create ice and snow out of nothing, but you cannot create water out of nothing. You have to use real water."

"But.. how is it possible? Why can i create ice out of nothing, but i cannot create water out of nothing? Ice is just frozen water, right?"

"That's difficult to explain."

"Man in the Moon sent you?" i asked, because i remembered who Man in the Moon was. "Are you a spirit too?"

"You figured it out really fast." he said, with a grin on his face.

"My youngest brohter killed me last year. He burned me with his flames. My parents thought that it was just accident, because they did not know about his powers. Neither did i." he said sadly.

"Hans.." I thought, and Tom nodded.

"Did i say it out loud?" i asked.

"Yes you did" Tom said, smiling.

So my dream... Hans really had fire powers. But this was weird. Hans was in a Disney movie! This was REAL LIFE! And now, i had ice powers, together with water powers and i was going to have even the air powers? This was so weird...

But i believe that this all is true. There is Hans' Brother, who knew my name, and we are about to help me obtain the airpowers!

"Now, try to lift the water, and create something out of it!" He said, with happy smile on his face. He liked my powers. And he could not wait to see my water powers. How did he know about them? Even I DID NOT KNOW ABOUT IT!

But then, again, i remembered about Man in the Moon.

"OK ,so let's see."

I pointed my right hand at the water, closed my eyes, and i started to pull the hand up.

I opened them, and there it was, the water, in the air.

With my left hand i created a wall out of it.

"Great! Now freeze it!" and i did as he said.

"I REALLY CAN MOVE THE WATER! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" i asked, surprised.

"It's magic" he quickly answered "now, freeze it, so we can begin with our work."

I have done what he said.

"Well, half of your hair is now dark blue." Tom said, with a shocked look.

"Oh god.. my brown hair.. now it is silver and dark blue! Crap.. why did this happen? Oh god, this is really weird." I said, now really shocked, and a bit angry on my powers. My powers changed me!

"Did you have blue eyes like right now?" he asked, even more confused and shocked than me.

"No... no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening!" i said, but he gave me a quick answer: "But it is happening."

It was true. This was not a dream, not even a nightmare.

I was really out of my home, creating structures out of ice, freezing water in the air, and trying to obtain the air powers, which should give me control over the wind.

This was weird.

If it was really true, i was already able to do things like Elsa, or Jack Frost!

And my brown eyes.. changed their color too!

"Hold on for a few minutes," Tom said, as he started to carve some weird symbols into the wall. "OK, now say word "Wind" eight times.

"Why eight?"

"Because Moon told me so." Tom answered. "OK, so come here and touch this symbol."

I did so. "Can i begin, Tom?" i said, as he nodded.

"Wind, wind, wind, wind, wind, wind, wind, wind. Why is it that simple?" i asked him, already playing around with my wind, blowing away the leaves.

"It is NOT simple. You have created an ice wall in front of me! The ending is simple, but it is not the most important thing." Tom answered, smiling and laughing. He loved the new air powers, and so did i. Now, i had a new power!

And i really needed to control my emotions. If those powers went out of control, it would be really painful for the ones near me.

"So.. if you are real, and Hans is real, is really Arendelle real too?" I asked, because i knew, that Elsa would understand me.

I could help her with her powers too! She won't have to do it all alone, and to be locked in her room for 13 years.

"So, you are leaving?" Tom asked, with a sad smile on his face.

"I have to, Tom. Elsa needs my help, and i really need her help!"

Tom let out a sigh, smiled and looked at me. „Sam, I am going with you. You are the only one that can see me. Why?" he asked, still smiling.

"Because others do not believe in you. You gave me hope. And i was finding some hope. This is the reason, why i could see you! I saw the hope in you. Thank you for everything, Tom." I answered, with a smile.

"OK, so we have to find the portal to Arendelle. But only you could get to Arendelle. I will be sent to the Southern Isles. That is the last place where was i." Tom said, with a sad smile.

"So.. i won't see you again?" "You will. I promise. Meet me at princess Elsa's coronation day. I will be waiting in front of our ship. But Sam, remember, fear will be your worst enemy."

And i think Hans too...

"You know, Sam, there is beauty in your magic powers. In all of them. But they can be really dangerous, too. Your powers feed of your emotions. Fear and hatred will be your worst enemy. Do not let those emotions take over your powers!" Tom said, still with a really sad tone.

"I will remember that. Thanks for everything, prince Tom. See you 6 years later, on the coronation day. (I was as old as Elsa, right now i was 15. Do no ask how i knew i am as old as Elsa. That's another story.)"

And then, we searched for the portal.

After two long hours of walking, we found it.

"Great.. we were walking two hours in the circles, and it was right behind that stupid rock? I am such an idiot!" i said angrily, and looked at Tom, who said: "I am spirit, i can walk for as long as i want. And you could just fly using your new power!"

That was, true.

"I am really idiot.. crap."

"Nevermind, here we are." Tom said, when we stood right in front of the portal.

"So... i guess we will see each other on the coronation day. I will be waiting, Tom."

"Just don't get hurt, and it should be alright!" Tom answered, smiling again.

Well.. Tom was much older than me.. he was adult. But he was really like my best friend.

I remembered about my dream (or nightmare), and about Kristoff's and Elsa's words: „Come on, Brother." and „DON'T FEEL, YOU MONSTER!"

Elsa called her a monster. And she was not.

Kristoff called me his Brother. And i was not.

It was just a dream, but some of those things were true...

No time to waste.

I have to go to Arendelle, and find trolls with Kristoff. The ice deliver will help me, for sure.

I needed to wait until the coronation day.

Then, the things would get much different.

_So... this chapter is the longest one yet._

_I feel it is MUCH better than chapter two, but still not the best._

_As always, i accept all feedback, criticism, and any ideas i could put inside the story._

_Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 4 - Welcome to Arendelle

_Hi guys!_

_It's me again :)_

_Last chapter was REALLY long._

_It took me long time to write it._

_OVER 150 VIEWS! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! Thank you guys so much._

_This is another chapter, this one is gonna be shorter... but i don't think that's a huge problem._

_I am going to introduce Frozen characters (Finally!), with Anna being the first._

_Enjoy._

**Chapter Four**

**Welcome to Arendelle**

As we said goodbye, me and Tom went through the portal.

I woke up in the middle of castle, on the floor.

"So.. this is the castle?" i thought, but suddenly i saw 12 year old Anna.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she shouted at me, and i knew she was afraid of me.

"No.. princess Anna, please do not be afraid of me! I won't hurt you! I am looking for your sister. I need her help." I said calmly, frightening Anna even more.

Anna then calmed down, and started talking in a sad tone: "Elsa shut me out... she hates me! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

She began to cry.

"No, princess Anna. That's not true! Your sister loved you! She wanted to protect you!"

"So she shut me out? That's how she protects me?" she hissed at me, making her even more sad.

"Princess Anna, you don't underst..." King and Queen saw me. "Who are you? Leave this castle! NOW!" they shouted, and i ran.

I ran as fast as i could.

They would do anything to protect their daughter.

But unfortunately, they didn't know i wanted to help Elsa.

I ran until i was out of Arendelle.

The most beautiful kingdom i have ever seen.

I knew i have to wait. Wait until the coronation day.

Then, i had another idea!

I have to find Kristoff.. he is going to need help with his ice business.

So i started to search...

I kept walking there until night.

I was there for almost 7 hours.

I walked the first five hours, but then i remembered about my wind.. and i almost killed myself.

"Why.. WHY DIDN'T I GET THIS IDEA EARLIER?" i punched myself several times, but that made things worse.

I felt like Jack Frost... flying around, creating little flurries and playing with water. I could do a thing, that Jack couldn't. I had even power to manipulate with WATER!

If there were fire, air and water powers, there had to be more.. like earth, maybe darkness and light, i don't know.. maybe even time and space, and for sure, more of them.

This made me remember of my dream.. it all happenned in Arendelle! A few days ago, i was just like everyone else. Living in a real world... now i was in ARENDELLE! A KINGDOM WHICH WAS ONLY IN A MOVIE!

World is really crazy..

But.. i promised that i'll visit my parents. Oh god.. now i can't get back home!

That's problem, i didn't want to solve right now.

I was tired, so i decided, i would find shelter.

I suck at building castles.. so i decided that i'd just build a house. A LOT EASIER TO DO.

I took me 5 seconds to create a little house. It was beautiful.

I was going to enter it, when i heard voice of a boy "Wow! Sven, come and look at it!"

I turned around, and i have seen him. Kristoff, standing in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Samuel, but you can call me Sam," i said, with a huge smile on my face. "What's your name?" i asked, even if i knew his name.

"I.. I'm.. Kr.. Kristoff." He said.

I knew he was a little bit frightened. And really shocked.

"Don't worry, i won't hurt you, Kristoff." I said,and that made him less shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"You just created a house out of ice! And it's beautiful! Tiny, but beautiful." He said. Now, he was not afraid of me, he was amazed.

"Well... i was kind of cursed with power to create ice out of nothing today." And i also told him the better part: "I have even power to manipulate with water, and with the wind."

Kristoff asked question, which made me happy: "Can you show me?"

I began to blow away the leaves and then, i pointed my hand at a nearby river.

I pulled the water up into the air, and froze it.

Then, i started to blow away the snow and i whispered: "Grab my hand, Kristoff."

He did so.

I grabbed it tighter, and then i flew up into the sky.

"GO DOWN! GO DONW! PLEASE!" Kristoff shouted.

"It's not dangerous. Trust me, i would never let you die, or hurt yourself." I said, and i am sure it made Kristoff happier.

"It's no that bad, actually," Kristoff agreed with me, "but i've had enough. Can we go down?"

"Of course, why not!" i answered Kristoff's question, and he looked happily at me.

As soon as we landed, Kristoff started to laugh, and then he said something to me: "Come on! Let's go visit my friends!"

Trolls.. oh god.. the same trolls that healed Anna and took her memories. It's gonna be awesome! I can't wait to meet them!

We were walking, but i was too tired, so i asked Kristoff a question: "Do you want to get there faster?"

"Of course, it's pretty far from here." He soon realized what was i about to do.

"Sam do you want to..."

"Yes i do!" i said, and i began to smile.

I created a tiny plane out of ice, and when all 3 of us got in there, we took off.

Kristoff enjoyed this flight much more, than the first one.

He now knew i was not one of the bad guys.

"So, are we there yet?"

"I think so." Kristoff answered, recognizing the Troll Valley beneath our feet.

"OK, here we go!" i said calmly, while the plane dissapeared.

I used my hands to create a little block of ice under our feet, and then i got us down, with help of the wind.

"And, where exactly are the trolls?" i asked, because i absolutely forgot that they were rocks.

"I never said they were trolls! How do you know this?"

"That's long story. There will be time to introduce myself later." I answered, and this shocked Kristoff again.

Then, the trolls showed themselves.

"Whoa, calm down guys, look who i found! This awesome guy has got power to create ice and snow, manipulate with water and he can even control the wind!"

They were surprised, until the oldest of them, Grand Pabbie came there.

"Hello, my name is Grand Pabbie. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Hi! I'm Sam. And, do not even bother asking what happened, i won't tell you right now. I am just really tired, and Kristoff wanted me to meet you. Nice to meet you, by the way!" i said, and now i could barely keep my eyes open.

I was REALLY TIRED.

"We do not have any beds for you, i am sorry. But we can give you something good to eat!" Pabbie said, with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessarry. I just need a little bit of sleep." I told them, and then i yawned three times in a row. "Could i use this place here?" i gestured to an empty place near Grand Pabbie.

"Of course, you can!"

"Thats good! Thank you." And those were the last words i said, before creating a little house, same like the first one, but this one had a bed inside o fit.

I lied in the bed, and closed my eyes.

It was an ice bed, but i didn't mind.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

_So.. what do you guys think about this one?_

_I think it's good, but it could have been better._

_Anyway, i did my best and i hope you enjoyed it!_

_Have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 5 - Memories

_Hello guys!_

_It's me again!_

_Sorry for the mistake in name, -brief, it got somehow screwed up, i tried to fix it 3 times, but nothing changed, so really sorry._

_Over 200 Views now! You guys are really really really AWESOME! Thank you so much..._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! A new dream coming! :)_

**Chapter Five**

**Memories**

Everything was dark, and cold.

"Sam? Are you okay?" i could hear Elsa's voice.

Wait.. i remember falling asleep in my bed.

My frozen bed, with Kristoff and trolls.

What is Elsa doing here?

I somehow managed to open my eyes.

There she was, standing together with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

I could feel the pain in my chest, my heart was burning.

"Only an act of true love can extinguish a burning heart, right?" Anna asked, with a happy smile on her face.

There was noone that loved me. Only my family.

And now, they were away, gone.

There was nothing that could save me.

I was really weak, but i could speak: "If only there was someone who loved me." I said, and i began to cry.

"Sam, it's going to be okay, i promise." I could hear Tom's voice.

Tom was here. My friend. He was here.

"What happened?" i asked, with still weak tone.

"You saved my life, Sam!" Anna said, with a sad smile on her face. "You sacrificed yourself for us all! This was act of true love! You have beaten Hans!" i did it! I saved them!

Well, now i was about to die.

After all i've been through.

"You melted my frozen heart, but Hans burned yours." Anna said, as Elsa began to cry.

Why was she crying? She did not know me for THAT long.

"Don't worry.. i deserve this. I have ran away from my family.. i have left them alone! And i now can control my powers, but i can't go back to them. I lied to them. I am a fool, a coward." I have said, because i knew i deserved it.

My powers have gotten me killed.

I was responsible for my powers, now i have to suffer the consequences.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You do NOT deserve this! Noone does!" Elsa said, still crying. "Even i don't.. and there IS someone who loves you."

I smiled for a while, but i answered: "How can you know, Elsa? I can control ice and water and wind... noone could ever love me! Everyone is afraid of me."

"You forgot about earth and fire." Kristoff added, and shocked me.

Earth? Fire? He was NOT serious.

Just a dream.. just a dream.. NOT REAL!

"I am not afraid of you, Sam. And who could love me? I am still afraid of myself, I ALMOST KILLED MY OWN SISTER! TWICE! Who could love me?" Elsa asked, still really sad.

I gave her a quick answer: "I could. I mean, like if i could, like i want, ... i mean i'd want to, can i? Wait, that was weird."

"No.. it was not.. Sam.. do you love me?" Elsa asked, while crying even more.

Kristoff and Anna did not cry as much as Elsa did.. and they have known me for longer time!

Did she love me?

It's not possible.

"Everyone does." I quickly answered.

Now i could barely feel my heart beat.

"But.. i mean like.. LOVE.. do YOU LOVE ME? Please Sam.. tell me the truth." Elsa said, with a bit happier tone.

"I do." And then i closed my eyes.

Everything went black.

I opened my eyes... and i was in my bed.

"Sam.. did you have a bad dream?" Kristoff asked, offering me some food.

"This one was not bad... i quite liked it. Much better than the one that i had last night."

"Great! So.. what was it about?"

"It was about.. me, you, princess Anna, princess Elsa (i said that because she was not a queen yet.), and spirit of prince Tom of the Southern Isles." Kristoff did NOT understand.

"Okay... explain it to me a bit."

I wanted to begin, because i really wanted him to know. But he had to know everything, from the beginning.

"How much time do we have?" i asked.

"Today, i decided not to go ice harvesting so soon. I'll give you as much time as you want."

I took some bread, and ate it. "Where did you get this food?"

"I know one baker, whose Brother is ice harvester too. He gave it to me for less money. He was really kind." he answered, still smiling.

"Thank you, Kristoff. For everything. I really appreciate that."

"No problem. You helped me to get home faster, remember? Now, begin with your story," he could not wait to hear the story.

"OK.. yesterday i had a dream..kind of nightmare for me.. you were there, princess Anna and queen Elsa were there. Yes, Elsa was a queen. „

Why was it kind of a nightmare for me?

Because Hans was going to hurt Elsa.

Why did i care about her so much? I do NOT know her!

"Then, there was prince Hans, who had fire powers. Princess Anna was frozen. You and Elsa were hugging her, but i was going to give Hans a lesson. He did not help her! But when i turned around, a fireball hit me in my cheek, and another one in my heart. Anna's heart was frozen, but mine was burning. I could feel all the pain, even if it was just a dream. He was going to kill you all... i screamed, and then i woke up."

Kristoff really enjoyed it, and he said: "Wow, bro that was really interesting. Continue."

"I woke up in my bed, my Brother, Andy was already awake. That's when we found out that i have got Ice powers. I was afraid of hurting them, but then i remembered about queen Elsa, and her ice powers..."

Kristoff was really surprised: "Whoa, wait.. Elsa is NOT a queen yet.. and she has NOT got any powers."

"Then, why do you think, the gates are closed? Elsa shut Anna out, in order to protect her. For 13 years! I did the same. I ran away from my parents, my brother: Andy and sisters: Samantha, Ellie, and my not yet born sister, Susan. I miss them all so much... but i had to do it. It was a new thing, and i could not control those powers. I had to find help... Elsa was my only hope."

"When i was finding someone, who could help me, i found a spirit of prince Tom of Southern Isles. He was my only true friend, when i met him. I knew, i can trust him. Like you." I said, and we both smiled.

So i continued: "He helped me with my water powers, and he also helped me to obtain air powers. It's now mine, thanks to him! So we were searching, until we found a portal to Arendelle. There, i promised i would go and see him on princess Elsa's coronation, 6 years later. She is as old as me. 15 right now."

"And, then you found me?" Kristoff asked.

He was REALLY interested in my story.

"Yeah. Well, you found me. But anyway, the portal took me to the castle. I had a little talk with princess Anna, before her parents kicked me out. I just wanted Elsa's help! Unfortunately, they didn't know that. So i ran, as fast as i could, until i reached this forest."

Kristoff knew, that now he was going to be introduced in my story.

I moved on: "I have searched 7 hours for someone who could help me, but then i just gave up and began to build a little shelter. Then, you found me, and you know what happened then."

He didn't forget about what he wanted to know: "And what about your last dream?"

"OK... i woke up on a bed, you, Anna and Elsa were there. U then explained to me, that i have got even earth and fire powers. Anna told me, that i have thawed her frozen heart, but Hans has set mine on fire. It was burning, and only act of true love could extinguish a burning heart. And thaw a frozen heart too. Then, Elsa told me something, and i told her that i love her and... then you woke me up."

"So i screwed up the best moment in your dream?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, in a way..."

"Sorry about that bro... but do you love queen Elsa?" He asked, giving me a raised brow.

"No.. i don't like her.. i mean i like her, but not love,.. not in that way... but maybe yes.. UGH! It was weird.. in that dream, i really felt something.. and now i still do! I don't know why.. but i think we would be happy together.. or i would, i don't know about her... she would never love me. Noone would ever love me." I said sadly... knowing that it's true.

I love her...

But she would never love me, so i just forgot about it..

"Do NOT talk like this about yourself.. there is someone for you.. and it can be even Elsa!" he said, cheering me up a bit.

"Thanks, i needed that." I answered with a smile.

"Okay.. do you want to go ice harvesting with me, Sam? You don't have to if you don't want." Kristoff said, still excited about my story.

"That's a great idea! But after we get back here, i am going to visit the royal family again."

"Sam.. if they saw you they would not let you go as they did last time...!" Kristoff said, a bit worried.

"I can use my powers to run away! I have to at least see Elsa... i can't live without knowing she's alright." I answered, and Kristoff nodded.

"So.. can we go?"

"We can." I said, as we went ice harvesting.

Together.

Kristoff was like Andy.

Like a real brother.

_So.. what do you guys think?_

_Was it ok?_

_I think it was._

_I decided to put another dream in here..._

_But i think i screwed the ending up a bit.._

_It is not gonna be the same as i planned._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, my 2nd favourite for now. (With first being „A nightmare")_

_So.. as always, have a nice day! (Or night, like it's in here) :)_

_:) :) :) :)_


	7. Chapter 6 - Kingdom of Isolation

_Hi guys!_

_So sorry my first reviewer M_r_s._T_r_u_n_k_s-brief, but it just deleted the first part, keeping only the –brief in there._

_I do NOT know why!_

_Anyway, at least 250 Views! Much luv u guys._

_I said i am going to update EVERYDAY... so i will :)_

_This story is going to have at least 20 chapters, with at least 3 sequels :P_

_I just love the idea.._

_I think 1 of the sequels is gonna be a RoTG, Frozen and Tangled crossover (Sam, Flynn and Jack fighting against Pitch to save Elsa and Rapunzel), 2nd one is going to be LoL and Frozen crossover (Sam, Tom and Elsa fighting in the league), and the last, MULTICROSSOVER: LoL, RoTG, Frozen, Tangled, TF2, L4D, L4D2, maybe even more! (The Avengers, MineCraft, Harry Potter, Brave, ...)_

_I would really enjoy writing the last crossover :P_

_OK, so i hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Six**

**Kingdom of Isolation**

We really enjoyed the ice harvesting.

He showed me how to do everything, and with our teamwork, and with use of my powers, Kristoff harvested really much ice, and i have created even more with my powers!

"Sam.. this is going to be enough money for at least a week! Thank you so much!" Kristoff said, amazed by our work.

"Wow... how did we do it that fast?" i asked, having the same feelings.

We then went to Arendelle, and sold the ice.

We got enough food for a whole week, while harvesting only for 3 hours.

In front of the castle gates, Kristoff asked me something: „Soo... are you going to find the princess?"

"I have to know if she is okay.. and maybe ask her for help.. or even help her!" i answered.

"Okay.. take care of yourself, Sam."

"I will."

And as i said those words, i flew over the gates.

I quickly flew around the guards, but inside, there were more of them.

I ran up the stairs and through the door, until i found Elsa's room. The doors were open, so i decided, i would go in there.

I did it, without anyone noticing me.

"They have to find new guards." I thought, and let out a laugh, again noone noticed me.

I hid under her bed, and waited there.

After 10 minutes, she entered the room, locked the door, and sat in the corner.

She was really beautiful.

But she was afraid of herself, her powers.

As i came out of my hide, she began to cry.

"Queen.. i mean, princess Elsa, don't be afraid of me! I am NOT going to hurt you! I need your help!"

She started to scream at me: "Leave, NOW! I AM A MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me. Please."

"You know, princess, i am not afraid of you. The cold never bothered me anyway." I said, shocking her a bit. "I was here just to make sure you are okay. Remember, you are NOT alone... i have to deal with the same thing."

As i said those words, i created a little flurry in front of her.

Then, i created a beautiful snowflake.

Elsa did the same.

"OH God... i am not the only one!"

"Your highness... i have to go.. my business awaits me. But you can try to find me after the coronation" i said, opening the door, „please, make sure you are safe."

And with those words, i left her room, leaving the young Elsa alone, and shocked.

I could say everything to her.. even that i love her.. but not now.

It was not the time yet.

The time will be, after the Great Freeze, 6 years later, here, in kingdom named Arendelle.

After 5 minutes of flying i found the Troll Valley. It took me about 7 hours less than yesterday

Kristoff was already in his little house, sitting, and reading a book.

When i entered the house, he asked me: "So... how was your meeting with Elsa? Did you tell her EVERYTHING?"

"What? No, i did not. I just made sure that she is okay, and told her she is not the only one, that i have the powers too."

"You just got a bit more of those powers, so it's more difficult for you." He added, but he did not know everything.

"Well.. i think not.. when they were young, something happened. That thing is the reason why she shut Anna out. She did not want to hurt her again." Kristoff was confused.

"Okay.. so we have got enough money not only for one week... we can have food for the WHOLE MONTH! WE ARE JUST AWESOME SAM! If we could do the same thing again... oh God we could have enough money for a whole year!"

I was really happy.

With my powers, everything was easier.

But it was also really difficult to handle... i had to control my emotions more than Elsa.. and after leaving my family it was even MORE difficult.

But there was nothing that could make me angry, or sad, or afraid.

I had Kristoff, there was even Elsa and the trolls.

That was all i needed. I needed love. I needed family.

Kristoff was like my Brother.

We did everything together.

We harvested ice, talked about our dreams and our nightmares.

But i could never forget about Andy, Samantha or Ellie.

They were my family, and i loved them.

But i also loved Elsa and Kristoff.

Kristoff and trolls were my family now. And i loved them.

"Sam, can you hear me? I asked you, if you want something good to eat." Kristoff asked me, and i realized i was thinking about it for too long.

"Uhm.. yeah, i was just thinking about.." "Elsa?" i was surprised, that he knew.

"Yeah, sorry Kristoff.. i just can't stop thinking about her."

"Sam... that's love."

So i loved her... i loved princess Elsa of Arendelle.

How could this happen?

I thought that i could never love someone, that i was going to die alone.

But there was Elsa... and that changed the whole situation.

I managed to answer him: "Kristoff, i'm not hungry now. I am really tired, ice harvesting and then flying, it consumes a lot of energy. Maybe later, OK?"

"I think i should have some sleep too. It was really a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG day. If anything happens, don't be afraid to tell me about it. I am here for you, Sam."

And as he said those words, i knew he was my brother.

_So... a pretty short chapter..._

_I put a whole day in one chapter, and i think that it's a bit screwed up._

_Next chapter is going to be 6 years later, on the coronation day._

_I hope you enjoyed even this one._

_I think it could have been better._

_So, as always, have a REALLY NICE DAY!_


	8. Chapter 7 - Queen Elsa of Arendelle

_Hi guys!_

_It's me again!_

_OVER 500 VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_In 3 days... how could this happen?_

_Thanks for the review, TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas! I really appreciate what you said._

_I am going to fix the chapters, it's my first time so sorry. :)_

_About the „(...)" thing... i know its like this ''(...)'', but i am from Slovakia, i write it like this all the time, going to fix that too!_

_But i've got too much work... hope i find time for that._

_And yep, it's definitely going to be a Minecraft crossover! :)_

_Anyway, i promised that i am going to write about the coronation (FINALLY!)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Seven**

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle  
**

Six years later:

"Come on Sam! Wake up! It's the coronation day!" i could hear Kristoff's voice.

"FINALLY! How long has it been? 6 years? Oh my God... Elsa's coronation! I have to get there as fast as i can." I said, with a happy smile.

It's here...

The coronation!

Now i can ask Elsa for help!

I can't be alone.. i need someone else with those powers to help me with controlling them a bit better.

I could control them well.. but it was still not enough for 3 different kinds of powers.

And Elsa needed my help.. she needed someone with the ice powers, too.

"So.. what's the plan for today?" Kristoff asked me, and i quickly answered, because i knew the answer for long time: "I am going to see princess Anna and queen Elsa on the coronation, you can have some fun with Sven. After the coronation, we will meet at Oaken's. Everything clear?"

"Yeah, we are going for some ice with other ice harvesters."

"OK.. so see you in the evening Kristoff! Don't forget!"

"I won't." Kristoff answered, and we smiled at each other.

As we said our goodbyes, i have gone to Arendelle and Kristoff has gone ice harvesting.

When i reached Arendelle, i could already see princess Anna singing in front of the gates:

"For the first time in forever, i'm getting what i'm dreaming of.

A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love."

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Right, Elsa? They will find out anyway. And you will be loved. And if your people won't love you, i will, Elsa." I thought, knowing what is going to happen.

I have followed Anna, until Hans bumped into her.

That poor coward was now here, in front of me.

If Anna was not there, i would freeze him right now.

Or just give him his own personal flurry. Or create him his own rain cloud. OR BOTH!

But no.. that would definitely screw everything up.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." I hated that voice.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle"

"Princess? My lady..." and then the awkward moment came.

I looked at Hans in disgust.

He was such a good actor... only if he was not an evil douchebag, shooting fireballs.

I talked to a lot of people, there were even few ice harvesters i knew.

I was at the coronation.

Elsa was beautiful... but i could still see the fear in her eyes.

Everything went as planned.

Then, there was the party.

I could hear Anna and Elsa arguing.

I was waiting outside, just to see Elsa running out of Arendelle, freezing the whole fjord.

I tried to run after her, but i was too far from her.

So i screwed it up... again...

Now i had to help Anna.

I used my wind to quickly get out of Arendelle.

I was waiting there, before Anna came there and her horse ran away.

"Hi, princess Anna. Can i help you?" i asked her, but i recieved a really unexpected answer.

"YOUR HAIR IS SOOOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Anna said, but then she realized, that it was a bit weird. „Oh... sorry, that was awkward."

My hair: dark blue, silver, and a bit of white, mixed together.

"No, it was not. Can i help you?"

"Yeah, i am going to need some help."

"Princess Anna, do you remember me?" i said, still not sure if she remembered how we met 6 years ago.

"Oh God... i do... 6 years ago, in the castle. Please do not kill me!" Anna said.

She was REALLY AFRAID of me.

"Calm down, princess Anna. I am NOT going to hurt you. I am going to help you find your sister."

"Really? I mean, it's dangerous and..." but i gave her answer before she could finish the sentence.

"Really. It's dangerous for a princess to be alone in cold weather like this. And definitely not in the dress you have got right now. Come with me, i can help you. But i have to show you something."

And as i said this, i created a snowflake out of nothing, and i flew about 10 meters up to the sky.

"And i have got even water powers, but everything is frozen, so it's a bit complicated."

"So, you are like Elsa? ARE YOU LIKE MY SISTER?" Anna asked, really surprised.

"In a way, yes. I can tell you my story later, but now we have to find my friend."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, my brother."

And as i said those words, i grabbed her hand, and we took off to the sky.

"Wow! Your powers are beautiful!" Anna said. „And you too... did i say it out loud?"

I laughed and said: "Yes you did."

What happened right now?

When we found Oaken's shop, i landed on the ground.

We entered the tiny house, and found Kristoff in there.

"Woah, Sam... another girl? I thought u liked Elsa, but okay..." Kristoff said, still not realizing she is Elsa's sister.

"You loved my sister?"

"What? No... she is the queen, and i am just an ordinary guy, not even an ice harvester like Kristoff... I mean, she is really beautiful, kind, generous and the best older sister i have ever seen... but she would never love someone like me."

Great, now i told Anna that i love her sister.

"Wow... you did NOT tell me your name was Sam.. and how can you say something like this? She would definitely love you."

"Sorry about that, your highness. And your sister would never love me. She is beautiful, i am ugly. She had many things to deal with... her life was too difficult. She is not ready for love... she needs her sister."

"Sam, i think your life was really difficult, too. You ran away from your home in order to protect your faimly!"

"Interesting..." Then, she said something, what i really appreciated: „Please, call me Anna. You too, Kristoff."

"As you wish, Anna." Kristoff said with a smile on his face.

And then i remembered about something.

TOM! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!

Oh god.. this was bad.. i promised to see him!

My last chance to meet him.. it was gone.

I told Kristoff to punch me.

But then, i heard a voice: "Sam, you kind of forgot about me!"

It was Tom.

He was there.

"TOM!" i said, as we hugged each other.

"Who is he talking to?" Anna asked, and Kristoff answered: "I think it's some kind of a spirit.. OH YEAH! I REMEMBER! I think it's prince Tom of the Southern Isles."

"Hans' dead brother?" Anna asked again.

"Exactly." Kristoff said, smiling at her.

Anna was frightened.

"Sam, why did you forget?" asked Tom, happy to see me. "Your hair looks cool."

"Thanks Tom.. sorry about that.. i was thinking about someone else..."

"About my sister, Elsa?" Anna asked, smiling at me, while Kristoff did the same.

"She is... i can't do anything about it, but i LOVE HER!" i said, making them all smile even more.

Tom then said: "It is OK, Sam. But you have got too much work, so see ya later!"

"See you Tom!"

And then, he left.

"So.. what are we gonna do now?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"It is coming from the North Mountain. We should go check it up. Sam, can you use your wind to get us there?"

"Sorry Kristoff.. but i am tired and i can't pick up a reindeer and two people... it consumes too much energy. I could go check something alone. You can use your sled to find the Northern Mountain."

"OK... so we are going to find the queen, and what about you?"

"I am going to find queen Elsa, too! What else could i do?" I told him, really tired.

"OK. So, are you guys ready?" Anna asked, but i was really tired, and i have just fallen asleep.

I had another dream about Elsa.

She was beautiful.

She was really kind to me.

She was generous to her people.

This was the Elsa everyone loved.

Not the one, that was afraid of herself.

But after my 5 minute sleep, in the middle of my dream, Kristoff woke me up, and said: "Sam, i know you are tired, but we have to go!"

Anna was already in her winter clothes, ready to go.

"Okay.. so let's begin! Good luck, Kristoff. Good luck, Anna. Do not get hurt!" i said, as they went out of the house.

"Woo Hoo! Big Summer Blowout!"

"Not now, Oaken... maybe later" and as i said those words, i flew up high into the sky.

After several minutes of flying, I have seen a strange thing on the ground.

I picked it up, not realizing what is it.

"Sam, now even the Earth?" I could hear Tom again.

"Earth? I just picked up a shiny object. That's all. No weird rituals."

"It's an earth crystal... rumors say, that the one who picks up the earth crystal, can be cursed with earth powers. Let's see if it's true."

As he said those words, i turned around, and shot a green light out of my hand.

It created roots that rised out of the ground, and wrapped themselves around a tree.

"Cool..." i said, trying to stay calm.

I was SHOCKED! OH MY GOD! EARTH POWERS? I COULD MOVE ROCKS AND BREAK THEM, MAYBE CREATE THEM OUT OF NOTHING! AND THOSE ROOTS! OH MY GOD!

"I knew it." Tom said with a smile on his face, growing bigger every second. „Man in the Moon was right!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Tom shocked me even more.

"I'll explain that later... now, you can go and enjoy your powers!"

"There is a more important thing now." when i said those words, i waved him, and i continued towards the North Mountain.

I could already see Elsa there.

She did not see me.

After few minutes of walking, she began to sing:

"The snow glows white, on the mountain tonight.

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation.

And it looks like, i'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows i've tried.."

Then, i joined her, but i changed the lyrics.

"Just let them in, just let them see.

Here and alone, you will never be free.

Conceal, don't feel? Just let them know!

Please, come back home!"

She was amazed, but she continued singing her own part:

"Let it go, let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore."

I sang my part again:

"Let it go, let it go.

You're not monster, screw them all!"

I didn't know i could sing THAT good.

My voice was not as bad as it was 6 years ago.

Elsa continued, while staring at me:

"I don't care, what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on!"

I joined her, and we sang the last part together.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa continued:

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"

Arendelle was frozen, trapped in eternal winter. She had to unfreeze it and help her own people.

So i managed to make up my own lyrics:

"No time to see, what we can do!

We are in trouble, and we really need you!

Be right, not wrong, you have to see.

Help me!"

This time, i began with the chorus:

"Let it go, let it go.

I've got water, earth, ice and sky!"

Elsa was surprised, and i think she realized that we have already met each other.

"Let it go, let it go.

You'll never see me cry!

Here i stand, and here i'll stay!

Let the storm rage on!"

I failed...

So i gave up making up new lyrics.

There was nothing i could do right now.

As she built up the ice castle, she continued:

„My power flurries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast.

I'm never going back, the past is in the past!"

Did she say she is never going back?

Great.. i screwed it up.

I flew away, trying to find Anna and Kristoff.

The last thing i could hear was:

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

Then, i could see Anna and Kristoff.

I could see they lost the sled.

As i approached them, i asked: "What the hell happened?"

"We kind of... got attacked by wolves." Kristoff answered.

"Oh my God.. are you hurt? Anything broken? Please no..." i said, really worried.

I was not here to protect them, when they needed me.

I am such a fool.

But Anna's answer made me happy: "We are OK. Nothing happened. We just lost the sled."

"What about you, Sam?" Kristoff asked me.

"I've found an earth crystal, and i have been cursed with earth powers" this shocked them both. "and then i have seen Elsa.. we sang together, i was trying to get her back, but i couldn't. She wanted to be free. Only you can help her, Anna!"

"OK.. Sam, you can show it to us later. Now we have to find Elsa." Kristoff said, as he grabbed Anna's hand.

"Let's go!"

And as i said those words, i led them towards the North Mountain.

_So.. do you like this chapter, guys?_

_I loved writing this one!_

_Let me know what you think about this, and about the song!_

_So, i hope you enjoyed!_

_Olaf is about to be introduced!_

_And as always, have a nice day!_


	9. Chapter 8 - Worthless

_Hi guys!_

_Thank you for all the follows and favourites!_

_And the 800 VIEWS!_

_I never thought this could happen_

_Anyway, this chapter is going to have 2 songs in it!_

_"Love is an open door" and "In summer"._

_And original versions only. I could not think of a situation that would fit in._

_Thsi is even going to be about Sam's and Anna's past._

_Almost 3000 words.. so have a nice time reading!_

**Chapter Eight**

**Worthless**

"It's cold in here." Anna said, shivering.

"Here, take this." I gave her my jacket, and she smiled at me.

Then, she asked me: "What about you Sam? Why aren't you feeling cold?"

"The cold never bothered me anyway. It doesn't mater if i have powers, or no. I never felt cold."

Anna was amazed.. "Wow.. i would like to be you.. Earth powers, water powers, air powers and ice powers! Your life is really amazing!"

"My life is not amazing... I had to run away from my family... Anna, can i tell you my story?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"OK, i'd love to hear it!"

As she said those words, a little snowman appeared right behind Anna.

She screamed and she kicked his head off, but Kristoff catched it.

"You're creepy." He said as he threw it back to Anna.

"I don't want it!" then, she threw it to me.

"Guys... seriously? We don't have time for this!" i said as i put the head back on the body.

"Oh hi! I'm Olaf, and i like warm hugs!" the snowman said.

IT WAS OLAF!

He was here!

"Olaf?" Anna said, as she remembered the name of the snowman she and Elsa built, when they were kids. "That's right! Olaf!"

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Anna!"

"And who's that funky looking donkey?"

"That's Sven." Anna answered, but i knew what was going to happen.

"And who's the reindeer?"

I couldn't help, but just laugh.

Olaf was soooo cute! And funny too.

Anna then answered, and she almost laughed at it, like I did.

"Sven..."

"And who's that weird haired guy?" he asked, and it angered me. _Really_ angered me.

"That's.. Sam."

We all sighed, and i even shot an icicle out of my hand.

How could this happen? I never lost that much control of my powers.

Only when i was at home.

But there were more important things to do now.

Anna asked him:

"Did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

We had no time, so Kristoff answered: "I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer... i always loved summer! And sun..." Olaf did not know anything about heat.

Kristoff then said: „Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat."

And Olaf started to sing...

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes,

And imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz

And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer."

Probably melting.

"A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand

Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.

And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"

It kind of, _melts_.

"And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer."

Yeah, melting snow is always cooler than a talking snowman.

"Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,

Put 'em together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,

But put me in summer and I'll be a ' happy snowman!"

Not a snonwman anymore, maybe just water.

"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,

Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too.

When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

I just watched them.

He didn't know anything about heat.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said, when Olaf stopped singing.

"Don't you dare!" Anna said, but then Olaf finished the song: „IN SUMMER!"

I was just quiet.

I was really exhausted, and i could barely walk.

All those powers consumed too much energy.

"OK, Sam, now you can tell us all your story. Begin." Anna said, and i started with the story.

"6 years ago, i had a weird dream. It was kind of a nightmare, but i don't think you want to hear about it. Do you?"

"Sam... I want to hear everything." Anna said, smiling at me.

"Great! So.. you were in my dream, together with your sister and Kristoff and Hans. You were frozen and Elsa kept blaming herself for it... Kristoff and Elsa loved you, so they began to cry. I could not cry. I had to deal with Hans."

Anna was shocked... "Wait.. what the heck did Hans do? He would never do anything bad!"

"If you think so... anyway, i was going to give him a lesson, but then he shot a fireball at me. He had fire powers. He shot two fireballs. First one hit me in my cheek, and burned it. The second one hit me in my heart, setting it on fire."

"He was going to kill you.. and i could not protect you.. not even warn you.. so i screamed, and then i woke up. I was at home, with my parents and my siblings: Andy, Samantha and Ellie."

This made me really sad... my family... i had to visit them. I made a promise.

Kristoff then added: "You forgot about Susan!"

"Oh yeah, thanks Kristoff! OK... my brother soon realized that i have got power to create ice out of nothing. I ran away in order to protect them. Those powers were new for me, and i needed help with them. I thought Elsa could help me.. but now she's the one who needs help."

I remembered our yesterday night. How we sang together, and about the words I'M NEVER GOING BACK...

"I then found a spirit of Hans' dead brother, Tom. He helped me with my air and water powers. He was my closest friend. Then, we found a portal to your world. We said or goodbyes, and we went through the portal. I appeared right inside the castle."

Anna now knew what happened, and how i got there. "So that's how you got inside of the castle! And then, you talked to me! I remember that!"

"Even how your parents kicked me out? I just wanted help. But then, Kristoff found me, and he showed me to his friends, the Trolls."

"So, trolls are real?" Olaf asked, really surprised.

Kristoff gave him a quick answer: "If talking snowmen are real, then why not the trolls?"

"He's got a point. Anyway, the next day i visited your castle again. I suggest you get better guards."

Anna was even more surprised and shocked than before: "How could you get inside the castle?"

"Wind." I said, with a smile on my face. "OK.. anyway, i have talked to Elsa, and i somehow fell in love. I really love her. I love her because she is generous, kind, and she loves her family. Only if i had a caring and protective sister like you had. She even has to deal with the similiar thing: the powers. When i came back, we lived an ordinary life, for the next 6 years. I had dreams about you and Elsa, and Tom and Hans... and then, there was the coronation."

"I have seen how you Hans bumped into you. And it was quite awkward."

"But it is _true love_!" Anna said, looking at me, a bit angry.

Kristoff then asked a thing i wanted to ask her too: "Do you think it's true love, if you have known him for a day?"

Anna answered him, but she was a bit confused: "I know it sounds strange, but he _is _my true love! He would never do anything like that!"

"You'll see." I said, making Anna angry.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS ABOUT A MAN YOU HAVE NEVER TALKED TO YOU WORTHLESS COWARD?!" she soon realized, what she said. "Sorry Sam.. i didn't want to say it like that..."

"Worthless coward? Good to know."

She just called me a coward. And she was right.

I was worthless, i never did anything usefull in my life.

I ran away from my family like a stupid coward!

So Hans is not a coward.. it's me..

But anyway, Hans was evil... and Anna loved him! But i could not tell her, that would screw everything up.

"So I have been on the coronation. I have seen what happened. Then, i saw you trying to find your sister, so i decided I'd help you. I needed the help too. I could control my powers.. but now, there is earth, and it's a lot more complicated."

We were quiet for a while

But then Olaf managed to say: "Show me your powers!"

I was exhausted.. but he had to know.

I created a little snowflake, and an icicle on a nearby rock. I used my wind, to pick up one of the carrots Kristoff had, and i put it on Olaf's head.

"You're going to need a nose."

I then created a rock in front of Olaf.

"Wow.. thank you... it's so cool!" Olaf smiled at me, and laughed.

"So Anna, tell us something about your past." Kristoff said, as Olaf nodded.

I knew what happened. I knew more than Anna.

But i did not tell them.

"Okay.. my life was not as interesting as yours.. when i was young, i had a lot of fun with Elsa. We were best buddies. But one day, she shut me out. And i never knew why. My parents closed the gates, and i was asking Elsa to come out of the door for the next thirteen years. She didn't come out, not even when our parents died."

Anna didn't know.. she was too young when it happened.

"On the coronation day, i finally got out of the gates. It was.. it was just awesome! I then saw Hans, and knew he is my true love! I had noone else, only him and Elsa. And Elsa was definitely going to shut me out again. Hans is the only one that loves me."

Oh Anna... if u only knew...

Kristoff then said: "Anna.. he is not the only one! Elsa loves you, the people of Arendelle love you, and i love you too!" it sounded a bit awkward, so he quickly added: "I mean, like a friend. Just like friends."

Anna was confused, but she continued: "OK... thanks Kristoff. Anyway, i then sang a song with him and it was so romantic."

I began to sing it quietly, but Anna could hear me.

"You know the lyrics? How?"

"What? No.. i mean, like only the male part, but that's nothing. I can't sing." I answered, even after the duet with Elsa yesterday.

"Let's see!"

Oh God... she was about to sing... that was not bad, but i had to sing with her!

Okay.. it won't be that bad... maybe..

So Anna began with the song:

"Can i say something crazy?"

I answered: "I love crazy!"

Anna: "All my life has been a series of doors, in my face.

And then suddenly I bump into you!"

It won't kill me, after all.

Me: "I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,

I've been searching my whole life, to find my own place.

And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate foundue."

We both smiled, and Anna giggled.

Me: "But with you,"

Anna: "But with you,"

Me: "I found my place."

Anna:"I see your face."

She had such a beautiful voice.

Both: "And it's nothing like i've ever known before."

Both: "Love is an open door!

Love is an open,"

Anna: "Door"

Me: "Doooooooooooor!"

Both: "Love is an open door,"

Anna: "With you!"

Me: "With you!"

Anna: "With you!"

Me: "With you!"

Both: "Love is an open door..."

We sat on a nearby rock i created.

Me: "I mean it's crazy!"

Anna: "What?"

Me: "We finish each other's..."

Anna: "Sandwiches!"

Me: "That's what i was gonna say!"

This was my favourite part of the song.

Anna: "I've never met someone,"

Both: "Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization,

Can have but one explanation."

Me: "You,"

Anna: "And I,"

Me: "Were"

Anna: "Just"

Both: "Meant to be!"

Anna: "Say goodbye,"

Me: "Say goodbye!"

Both: "To the pain of the past,

We don't have to feel it, anymore!"

Both: "Love is an open door!

Love is an open,"

Anna: "Door,"

Me: "Dooooooor!"

Both: "Life can be so much more!"

Anna: "With you!"

Me: "With you!"

Anna: "With you!"

Me: "With you!"

Both: "Love is an open."

Me: "Door."

Anna: "Dooooooor."

I then asked her something: "Can i say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

She laughed, and answered: "Can i say something even crazier? Yes!"

We both laughed, and Kristoff looked at us, amazed.

"You guys have really beautiful voices!" he said, and we both giggled.

"Wow Anna, your voice is amazing!"

"Thanks Sam.. same about you! Did you ever hear yourself? Your singing voice is awesome! Sorry about the coward thing... i didn't want to say it..." She said, and i could tell she felt a bit bad about what she said to me.

"No need to apologize, Anna. I really am a coward. I am the ugliest person ever! I am going to end up old, and alone... but i'm okay with that." And i knew it was true.

I was useless and noone would mind if i died, or if something happened to me.

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa were the important ones here.

Anna looked at me, and she said: "Sam.. never talk like this about yourself. It's not true! You're you... and that's the thing we like on you! You don't have to be nice looking. The important thing is inside of you. And you are not ugly at all!"

"Thanks, Anna... but when i was younger, others called me ugly, and always laughed at me... people are for sure going to do the same thing now! They all hated me just because i looked awful! Noone cared what's inside of me, or how do i feel."

Anna looked at me. She was sad.

"Sam... i don't think you are ugly, and i care about how you feel."

I answered her: "But you don't understand how i feel! Noone did, noone does, and noone ever will! I am just a human trash. Life hates me."

"Sam! How can you say something like this? You are _not_ human trash. Noone is. Life does not hate you... you have got a really nice life!"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW, WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! MY FAMILY WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT LOVED ME! I LOVED BEING AT HOME! EVERYWHERE ELSE, PEOPLE HATED ME, AND TREATED ME LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I AM A TRASH! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN HELP ME! Nothing..."

"Sam, calm down. Now we have to do a more important thing." Kristoff said, and that really pissed me off. But i didn't let it show.

As we reached a high cliff, i said: "Yeah, climbing mountains is more important than me. People would love to see a tree more than me!"

"Sam, i didn't say anything like that... please, do not be like this." Kristoff said, worried about me.

"There is a staircase right there, we have to see the Snow Queen, and have a talk."

"Why did you call her a Snow Queen?" Anna asked.

"Because i am an idiot, and i am too much cowardly to tell her that i love her. You are the first girl, not from my family that talked to me, Anna! Other girls just ignored me, or laughed."

"OK... well, i thing we gotta go. Sam, calm down... please."

I was really angry.

But not on them.

I was angry on myself.

I did not do anything useful in my life!

I don't deserve to live...

"You do, Sam." Anna said, and i soon realized that i have said it out loud.

We were standing right in front of the ice castle.

"Now this is ice. I think i'll cry." Kristoff said, and i could see a tear in his eyes.

"No time for this. Anna, go and talk to your sister."

Olaf asked: "Can i go talk to Elsa too?"

"No.. stay here, Olaf. Give me one minute." And as she said those words, she entered the castle.

_So.. my favourite chapter now!_

_I enjoyed writing this chapter._

_It was the longest one, but i don't think that's a problem._

_Next, is gonna be Elsa meeting Anna._

_Let me know what you think about the story!_

_Next chapter is going to be really interesting._

_Have a nice day! :)  
_


	10. Chapter 9 - Burning agony

_Hi guys!_

_900 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_You guys are so awesome.. i never thought i could have so much views!_

_Anyway, this is almost the end of the story, but I am going to write what happened after the „Great Thaw"._

_So for now, enjoy how Elsa meets Sam!_

_And even the meetup with Hans._

**Chapter Nine**

**Burning agony  
**

When Anna entered the castle, i was waiting in front of the gates.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!"

I could hear Anna singing.

"Please, don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door!

You don't have to keep your distance anymore!

'Cause for the first time in forever, i finally understand.

For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand!"

She ran up the staircase after Elsa, and continued to sing:

"We can head down this mountain together,

You don't have to live in fear!

'Cause for the first time in forever.

I will be right here!"

Those were the last words i could hear, and then i decided i'll go after them.

I used my wind to get there as fast as i could, and i just listened to them.

Elsa was singing now:

"Anna, please go back home.

Your life awaits!

Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates!"

Elsa did not know about the eternal winter

Anna tried to explain it: "Yeah, but..."

"I know you mean well, but leave me be!

Yes i'm alone, but I'm alone and free!

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

Anna continued: "Actually we're not..."

Elsa: "What do you mean you're not?"

Anna: "I get the feeling you don't know."

Elsa: "What do i not know?"

Anna: "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

Elsa was shocked.

"What?"

Anna: "You kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere."

Elsa: "Everywhere?"

Anna: "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

Elsa: "No i can't, I... I don't know how!"

Anna: "Sure you can! I know you can!"

A flurry started to appear around them.

This was getting serious.

I knew what was going to happen.

Elsa was going to accidentally hit Anna with her magic.

I could not let that happen.

She didn't deserve all the pain.

But i did.

Anna continued singing:

"'Cause for the first time in forever!"

Elsa: "I'm such a fool, i can't be free!"

Anna: "You don't have to be afraid!"

Elsa: "No escape from the storm inside of me!"

Anna: "We can work this out together!"

Elsa: "I can't control the cursse!"

Anna: "We'll reverse the storm you've made!"

Elsa: "Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"

Anna: "Don't panic."

Elsa:"There's so much fear!"

Anna: "We'll make the sun shine bright."

Elsa: "You're not safe here!"

Anna: "We can face this thing together,"

Elsa: "NO!"

Anna: "We can change this winter weather!"

Elsa: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Anna: "And everything will be alright!"

Elsa: "I CAN'T!"

I could not waste any second.

"ANNA! NO!" i screamed, and i ran in front of her, in order to protect her.

I did it!

The ice hit me in the heart!

I saved princess Anna!

I ignored all the pain.

I finally did something useful.

"SAM! Sam are you OK? Why did you do it? You saved me!" Anna said, in a sad tone.

I gave her a quick answer: "Your life is more important than mine."

Elsa was shocked, when she saw me.

"You.. you were with me yesterday! And you were in my room 6 years ago! Who are you? And why are you with my sister?"

"Queen Elsa... there is no time to explain this now! You have to unfreeze Arendelle! We need you! Your people need you! Your sister needs you! I need you..." I answered, and Anna looked at me, with a smile on her face.

"Tell her, Sam!"

"WHAT? Are you serious Anna?"

"I am.."

But i was not ready to tell her.. she would never love someone like me.

"Leave.. NOW!" Elsa shouted, and she created a giant monster in front of us.

It was Marshmallow.

Kristoff and Olaf entered the room.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Kristoff screamed, and looked at me.

"You look weak Sam, what happened?"

Anna answered him: "Elsa almost accidentally struck me with her magic. Sam saved me.."

"There is NO TIME FOR THIS! You have to run out of here. I can take care of this." I said, as i created a sword in my right hand to defend them.

"Sam.. but you are hurt!"

"I can use my wind to run out of here. I have to talk to the queen first. We will meet in the Troll Valley. See you there!"

When i said those words, i created a second sword, in my left hand.

"Sam.. be careful."

"I will." And as i said those words, they ran away.

Now, there were only i and the queen.

And Marshmallow, of course.

"Please, stay away!" Elsa said, with fear in her eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you, your highness!" I said, but i was really weak.

I was tired, and Elsa's magic made it even worse.

"But i will hurt you! Don't you see I'm a monster? Please, leave." And as she said those words, Marshmallow attacked me.

I used my left hand, to cut the arm, which was trying to hit me, and with my second sword, i cut down his leg.

Marshmallow fell down, and could not stand up.

"Queen Elsa, please, i want to talk with you."

"I give you five minutes." She said.

She was afraid she could hurt me.

"Listen to me. You are _not_ a monster, your highness!"

"Call me Elsa. Please. It's not the first time we meet."

We have not known each other for long time, and she wants me to call her Elsa?

"OK Elsa... do not think you are a monster! Duke of Weselton is mad! And everyone who said it is same like him."

"But i am a monster, that just froze whole Arendelle! I hit you too!"

"Yeah.. i have got few more hours until i become solid ice. That's not important now! You are important! Elsa, it's not you, who froze Arendelle. It's the fear inside of you."

I remembered the words, Tom has said to me.

"Elsa, there is beauty in your magic. But it can be really dangerous, too. Your powers feed of your emotions! Learn how to control your emotions, and you can learn how to control your powers."

"It's not that easy... i once almost killed Anna.. and now i hurt even you!"

"Queen Elsa..."

"Just Elsa."

"Sorry. Elsa, it was just an accident! And this was only because you were afraid. It was not you! It was the fear inside of you. Anna never blamed you for what you did. She loves you. Everyone in Arendelle does."

"You are now dying because of me... i am a murderer." Elsa began to cry.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! You are not murderer! I don't deserve to live. I ran away from my family when i was younger in order to protect them! I never did anything useful in my life, until now. Now, i can rest in peace. I saved your sister. Please, do one thing for me. Before i die, I want you to unfreeze Arendelle."

"No... NO! There must be some way how we can save you!"

"Only an act of true love, can thaw a frozen heart. But there is noone that can love me." I said, and Elsa was a bit confused.

"Sam.. is that your name?"

"Yes."

"OK, Sam. You were telling me all the time, that there is my sister, people of Arendelle, and that they all love me! And you? You are now telling me that there is noone that can love you! Oh my god..."

"And is there someone? Look at you! You are beautiful, kind and you care about others. Then look at me! Look at my disgusting face! And what is inside of me? NOTHING! My heart is empty! I was too cowardly to ever stand for myself! I was too cowardly to tell you that i love you!"

Elsa looked at me, shocked.

"Sam.. do you love me?"

I just told her.. great.. now she is never coming back.

"I do.. i think i have to go... and at least try to find some help. Thank you."

Elsa was surprised, and she couldn't stop looking a tme.

"For what?"

"For not getting hurt. I would probably die if i have seen you hurt, or even dead... good luck, Elsa."

And as i said those words, i used my last powers to find the Troll Valley.

Kristoff and Anna were already there, waiting for me.

"She is engaged to someone else, OKAY?" Kristoff shouted at the trolls.

"Look, it's Sam!" Anna said, and i landed on the ground.

I used my swords to keep standing.

Grand Pabbie was already near me, and he asked me:

"Sam... your heart is frozen. Only an act of true love can thaw it."

I was dead already. There was no hope.

"If only there was someone who loved me."

"What about Elsa?" Anna asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay... i have to tell you... Hans went to search for you, and now he is going to find Elsa and lock her in a cell inside your castle.. we have to save your sister!"

They were all shocked now.

"How can you know?"

"That's another story, and as you see we have not got enough time now."

I was totally exhausted, but i had a bit of my powers left.

I used my wind to take us to Arendelle.

"Okay.. follow me, i know where is the cell." I said, as we entered the castle.

"Princess Anna! You are alright!" one of the guards said. "Prince Hans wants to meet you."

"I don't care! He locked up my sister! He is a bastard. I want to see my sister."

"But your highness, she is dangerous." The guard said, shocked by Anna's answer.

"The only one dangerous here, is Hans. Now, show me the cell."

I could barely walk. But Elsa was in danger.

Elsa was more important to me now.

"As you wish, my highness." Said the guard, and he showed us the way.

When we got there, Kristoff said: "Now please, leave us alone."

The guard nodded, and left.

As we opened the door, Elsa said:

"Please do not kill me! I am not a monster!"

"Calm down, Elsa. It's me, your sister."

"Anna? Sam? And who's he?"

"That's Kristoff." I said, happy that i can still talk.

I saw the shackles on her hands.

"Hold on... okay, try to freeze it Elsa."

She freezed the shackles, and so did i.

Then they cracked, and Elsa was free.

"Okay.. now this wall." As she said those words, she froze the wall.

"My turn now!" I shouted, and i created an icicle, and i broke the wall down.

"Now, let's go bring back summer!" Olaf said, and we ran out of the castle.

"Not so fast." I could hear Hans' voice behind us. "Where do you think you are going? Anna.. who is that?"

Anna looked at him, full of anger. "He's Kristoff Bjorgman, and i love him. He is not a poor coward like you!"

Kristoff was surprised, but he was happy. "I love you too, Anna."

Hans was angry. "Anna... would you mind if i burned him?" he said, and he shot a fireball out of his hand.

I knew it. He had fire powers.

I could not let him hit Kristoff...

"KRISTOFF! NO!" and as i said those words, i ran in front of him and covered him.

The fireball hit me in my heart.

The freezing pain stopped, but there was different pain.

My heart was burning.

I collapsed to the ground. "My heart... it's not cold anymore! This was an act of true love! I saved you!" Anna looked at me with a smile.

But Elsa realized something. "Hans' magic hit you.. now your heart is on fire."

Crap... at least i had more time to deal with him.

"Poor Sam... why did you help him? Now, i think you're the one who is going down first." And he shot another fireball.

Well... now, this was personal. He is going to pay for what he did. He lied to Anna, and he locked Elsa up. He tried to kill Kristoff, my brother.

Now, i was not worthless and useless.

I was the only one that could save them.

I was Arendelle's last hope.

_So, this is the end of the chapter._

_Sam is going to fight against Hans..._

_His earth powers won't help him, all water is frozen, and Hans would melt his ice._

_Wind was actually used for defense... he could only blow him and his fireballs away._

_Hans had a plan._

_But Sam has got a surprise for Hans._

_Have a nice day as always! :)_


	11. Chapter 10 - Power play

_Hi guys!_

_Thank you for the 1000 views!_

_This is the third chapter today, i really enjoyed writing this one._

_A Hans vs Sam fight is going to turn into something else._

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Ten**

**Power Play**

I blew away his fireball, and created a circle made of rocks around us.

"Just to make it more private." I said, and Hans looked at me, with a grin on his face.

"So... you've got powers too? Wind, earth, ice and water. Am i right? More fun for me."

With those words, he shot 3 more fireballs and he created a line of fire in front of me.

"Don't you dare cross this line." He said, as he kept shooting fireballs.

Blowing them away was useless. I had only a little bit of energy, and i was for sure going to collapse after few minutes.

The pain in my heart made it worse.

I needed a plan. And a really good one.

And then, an idea came to my mind.

I flew up into the sky, and shouted: "Catch me, if you can!"

He shot another fireball, and i blew it away, to the ice under our feet.

It melted the ice, and Hans was lucky, that the fireball was not that big.

If it was bigger, it could melt all the ice under him, and he would fall down.

It was a good try.

I created a rock, and i stood on it.

I created a few icicles in the air, and they started to fall down.

He melted them before they fell down.

"Is this all you got?" He asked, and he created smoke everywhere.

Unfortunately, his plan was better.

I couldn't see anything.

He then hit me in my heart again.

The pain was getting worse.

I flew high up into the sky, and let out a painful scream.

He shot another fireball.

"NO!" i screamed, but it stopped right in front of me.

What happened just now?

I moved my hand forward, and blew it away.

I could feel my hands burn.

My whole body was burning.

After few seconds, the feeling stopped.

I wanted to shoot an icicle at him, but instead, i created a fireball.

It was fire..

The fire powers... i created a fireball!

How could this happen? I didn't touch anything, and i didn't preform any rituals.

"WHAT?" Hans shouted, and he shot few more.

I did the same, and i created a wall out of fire in front of me.

I have gotten a new idea.

I was stronger now.

I created roots that wrapped themselves around Hans.

I shot a few more fireballs.

He created a wall out of fire in front of him, but i used my wind to blow it away.

He had no chance.

The fireballs hit him, but not in his head or heart.

I was not a killer.

He screamed, and he burned the roots.

I used my fire powers to melt all the ice under his feet.

He fell into the water.

In water, he could not use his fire powers.

I came there, and i lifted the water to the sky, with Hans in it.

I froze it, but there was still a bit of water inside.

He could melt the ice, so there had to be some water too.

I made everything dissapear, and i put the frozen ice on the ground.

"Never... NEVER TRY TO HARM MY FAMILY AGAIN!" i shouted at him, and he smiled at me.

"This is not the end yet. DUKE!"

Why did he need Duke of Weselton?

I could see a dark orb in front of my face.

I was fast enough to create a wall out of ice in front of me.

Then i could see a lightning coming from left, and a beam of light.

I easily avoided those two, and when they hit each other, they exploded.

I could see the Duke of Weselton with his two guards.

"And i thought Hans is going to be a problem." I said, as they showed me some crystals.

"Now, we are going to stop the sorcerer, and save Arendelle." Said the Duke.

Duke had a black crystal in his hand (probably dark crystal.), his guards had a white crystal (lightning), and a yellow crystal (light).

They were 3, and they had powers, i have never seen.

I could see Hans burn the ice, and create few fireballs.

"How do you like this, Sam?" Hans asked, with a smile on his face.

The guards were taking Anna, Elsa and Kristoff to the castle.

I did it!

They were safe. For now.

Now, i had to deal with Hans, Duke, and the guards.

"Well, well... so you are 4 now? Nice try guys. Now please, make it easier for me and just give up."

This was not good... i could deal with them when they were 3... but now there is Hans with them.

I can't just trap them inside something.

I have to kill them, and end this nightmare.

Duke and his guards can stay alive.. their power is inside of the crystals.

I used wind, to take Duke's crystal out of his hands, and i held it in my hand.

"I'll take that. Thanks!" i said, and Hans started to scream at him:

"You fool... leave, NOW!"

Hans was really angry.

I was exhausted, but i knew Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were in danger.

The Duke of Weselton ran away, his guards held the last two crystals in their hands, and put their hands inside of their pockets, to make sure i don't take them.

"3 is better than nothing, don't you think so?" one of the guards said, and the real fight began.

Hans created a smoke fog, and he shot fireballs rapidly.

Duke's guards were not as skilled as Hans, with using their powers.

They shot too, but much slower.

They were too blind, and didn't relaize i was already above them, in the sky.

I held the dark crystal inside my hands, and then, I tried to put it inside of me, so they won't take it.

I put it inside of my hand, piercing the skin.

Fortunately i did not feel the pain.

There was so much blood, but the wound dissapeared, and so did the crystal.

"That's right.. now i have the dark powers."

I then took advantage, and turned day into night.

Only i could see what they were doing.

They looked around, shocked.

This was a great plan.

Better than the one i had while fighting Hans.

I landed quietly behind one guard.

"There he is! Get him!" the second guard shouted, but the first guard was too slow.

I froze his feet to the ice under him, and i shot a fireball, which hit his hand.

He screamed with pain, as he put the hand out of his pocket.

I used the situation, and stole the yellow crystal.

I created smoke the same way Hans did, and flew up again.

I did the same thing as i did with the dark crystal, but this time, i could feel all the pain.

I ignored it, because there were still 2 more left.

I could see the unarmed guard run away.

"Show yourself!" Hans screamed, now really afraid.

Hans was afraid of me.

And only because i had a plan.

A great one.

This was 1 vs. 4 fight, and i turned it into 1 vs. 2, without killing anyone.

I shot few dark orbs at the 2nd guard, and he noticed me.

This was part of the plan.

"Help me!" he shouted, and Hans came to help him.

I remembered what happened, when light beam and the lightning hit each other.

I shot a light beam, and he shot a lightning out of his hand.

When they hit each other, it created an explosion, which threw the guard away.

He was lying on the ground.

I trapped Hans inside of a pile of rocks, and poured some water on him, so he couldn't use his magic.

The guard soon realized, that his crystal is missing, and he ran away.

I pierced my skin, and now it was thrice more painful than before.

I screamed, and i almost collapsed from the pain.

This was really difficult.

Without a plan, i would be dead.

But the crystal was safe, away from Hans and the others.

The wound dissapeared as before, and i turned to Hans, who was still trapped.

"Let me go!" he screamed, while shooting some fireballs.

He missed all.

"Calm down, and i won't kill you." This made him shut up for a while.

"Let's try something." As i said those words, i created eight spheres in the air.

Dark orb, fireball, waterball, snowball, wind sphere, light orb, a rock and a electric sphere.

I put them together, and i created a colorful sphere. It looked like a rainbow.

I came closer to Hans, and i put it inside his chest.

He screamed , and i could see how painful it was in his eyes.

After a while i put the sphere out of there, and now it was orange and red.

"My... powers! They are gone!" Hans said, with a weak tone.

I made everything that trapped him dissapear, and said:

"That's for Tom."

He was shocked.

"How do you know about Tom?" he asked, but i didn't answer.

And i took him to Elsa, Anna and others.

I turned the day back, and i removed all the smoke.

I could now thaw Arendelle.

But there was someone else who had to do it.

When i found them, i threw Hans at the guards and i collapsed.

_So... what do you think about this chapter?_

_Sam has got tons of new powers!_

_I wanted it to be just Sam vs Hans fight, but Sam had all the powers._

_So, i decided I would make it more interesting._

_Next chapter is going to change Sam, and his life._

_Have a nice day! :)_


	12. Chapter 11 - True love

_Hi guys!_

_4th chapter today! :)_

_And 1100 views. I do not believe it!_

_4 favs, 4 follows, 4 reviews._

_4 is my lucky number now :P_

_I know it_'_s not that much... 4 favs in chapter eleven... but i posted eleven chapters in less than a week! I just love writing this story._

_Anyway, ElsaxSam! So start reading, and enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Eleven**

**True love**

I let out a few painful screams.

My heart was still burning.

And the third crystal made it worse.

"SAM! What happened? Oh my God... are you okay? Please tell me you are!" Elsa asked, worried.

"I am kind of burning. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH... That's ... that's all..." i answered, dying.

I did it.

I saved them!

Now, i can rest in peace.

"Sam, please do not leave me! Please! I love you! Please.. I love you like my sister... Sam.. don't go!"

And as she said those words, she kissed me.

Elsa loves me... and I love her too.

I realized something.

There is Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. They all love me.

They are like my family.

And then, a miracle happened. I did not feel my heart burning anymore.

The pain was gone.

I could feel my heart beat again.

"Elsa... i don't feel the pain anymore! You saved me! This was an act of true love!"

They were all happy.

„Oh God... we did it!" Elsa said, and i gave her another quick kiss. "No. _You _did it."

„Act of true love... love can thaw.. LOVE! That's it!" Elsa said, with a smile on her face.

I knew what was she going to do.

We ran out of the castle, and she started to thaw the fjord.

She created a beautiful snowflake in the air, and then she made it dissapear.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said with a smile.

"This is the best day of my life!" Olaf said, and he realized he is melting. „And probably the last."

"I don't think so." i told him, and Elsa created a flurry over his head.

"My own personal flurry!"

Olaf was happy.

Everyone was.

Elsa was with Anna and Kristoff, but i went to see Hans.

He was inside of the ship to the Southern Isles.

I could see Tom there, looking at Hans with disgust.

"Hi Tom!" i shouted, and he came to me.

"Wow Sam.. you saved Arendelle, and gave my brother a lesson.. thank you.. you are a hero!" Tom replied, with a happy tone in his voice.

I finally did something useful.

I was not a worthless and useless coward. Now, i was a hero.

"Hans was going to hurt the ones i loved.. i lost my family once, and i could not let it happen twice. And.. i think i have found true love."

"Who is it?" he asked, and i pointed at Elsa.

She was there, talking with Anna and Kristoff.

They could finally talk together, after 13 years.

No more secrets.

"Can i ask you something, Tom? Do you know how was i cursed with the fire powers?"

He looked a tme, surprised. "Even fire now, Sam?"

"Electricity, light and dark... Tom, it's just so awesome! Eight powers! This can't be true..."

Tom smiled at me. "How the heck do you do it Sam?"

We both laughed together.

"And those fire powers.. i think Man in the Moon helped you, because he could see the good in your heart. You saved Arendelle without hurting anyone. You deserve the powers, Sam."

"Yeah... are you leaving, Tom?" i asked him, and he looked at me with a happy smile.

"I have to... but don't worry, i know a spirit called Jack Frost, with the wind powers. He can help me to get here. And Hans believes in me too.. he is not going to have good sleep few more nights."

"He deserves that. See you, Tom!" i said, and waved to him.

"See you, Sam. Go and enjoy your new life! They all love you. Now, that's your family."

And as he said those words, i left the ship.

Elsa was already waiting for me.

"Elsa... i love you, but i can't stay with you..."

She had to marry a prince, or a king.

I was just someone ordinary.

Yeah, i was a hero... but she needed a beautiful prince, someone that would be loved by people.

I loved her... i never loved anyone as much as her.

But it was for her own good.

Elsa looked at me. She was shocked, after i told her this.

"Why? Sam, I love you! You saved our lives! Twice! And you suffered all the pain just because you wanted to protect us. I could never love someone else, as much as you."

"I know... but i am just someone ordinary, and people won't like me. If i was a king.. well, look at me. I have got a disgusting face, and i have got water, fire, ice, air, earth, dark, light and electricity powers. They will fear me!" i answered her question, knowing it's all true.

"Kristoff is not royal too! And Anna loves him!"

"Actually, he is Arendelle's official icemaster and deliver! And who am i? Just someone who saved Arendelle. That's nothing. I never told i don't love you. But i don't want you to be sad with me. Arendelle needs a good king, and i would never be a good king."

"Sam.. you think saving Arendelle, and all the people from freezing to death is nothing? Please.. stay with me. I love you! Do you remember what saved your life? It was an act of true love! Sam, it's true love! We are meant for each other."

I was really sad.

No... i could not do this to Arendelle.. she had to marry a prince. Someone royal. I didn't even have a job! I was just a stranger.

I loved her, and i could not even think about the things, that people of Arendelle would think about her, if she married me.

"Elsa.. i just can't.. people will hate me as a king... you are the first woman who loved me, but i am not important. Forget about me, i can't stay here. I have to find a job."

I was going to leave, but Elsa stopped me.

"You can't be serious. You saved their life! They all love you!" Elsa said, crying.

"No.. they love you, Anna and Kristoff. They are just afraid of me."

I would never hurt anyone, only the ones that tried to hurt my family.

But Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are safe.

Arendelle is safe.

My job here is done.

"Let's see, if people are afraid of you." She stopped crying, and she grabbed my hand.

She took me in front of the castle gates.

"People of Arendelle!" she began, "This is the man, who saved Arendelle! This is the man, who helped me with controlling my powers. This is the man, who suffered unimaginable pain, just to save our lives!"

She was right.

I was their hero.

People of Arendelle clapped their hands, and they looked at me, with happy smiles.

They were not afraid!

Elsa then added: "This is the man, who can make our lives easier! This is the man, who can control water, ice, fire, wind, earth, light, dark and electricity! This is the man, who can be the best king Arendelle ever had! This is the man, who is my true love, and i would never marry anyone else."

People were surprised, but they continued clapping.

They were not afraid.

They could see the good things inside of me, and they knew i would never hurt them.

"What's his name?" several people asked, and i decided i would answer.

"My name is Samuel. Samuel Anders, and i promise, that when i'm alive, i will guard you, people of Arendelle, with my powers! I would suffer any kind of pain to protect you!"

I then added: "But you can call me Sam. Please, i would really appreciate that."

People smiled at me, and shouted the words, that made me feel better:

"This is Sam!", "Samuel Anders!", "This is our hero!", "We love you!"

"And you are definitely not ugly. You are beautiful." Elsa said, and i kissed her.

This was not a quick kiss. This was a long passionate kiss, that we both enjoyed.

When i turned around, i could see Anna and Kristoff do the same.

People then shouted another words:

"He's going to be our king!", "Our king is a hero!", "Sam is our king!", "Live long, our king!"

I was not a failure.

People loved me.

Elsa loved me.

And that was all i needed. I needed love.

When we moved away, Elsa asked me:

"Do you think, they are afraid of you? They love you! You cannot leave Sam. You are definitely going to be the best king in Arendelle!"

"I don't need to be a king. I just need to be with you." We hugged each other, and i could see a tear in Elsa's eyes.

It was not a sad tear. It was caused by happiness.

Elsa was happy.

And so were people of Arendelle.

"So, let's talk with Anna and Kristoff!" Elsa said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Why no? Let's go!" and we went after them. "How can someone be so blind, and call you a monster? You have got a golden heart."

"And how can someone be afraid of you? You are the most protective person on the world!"

We giggled together, and talked together until we found Anna and Kristoff.

"So, how are you two?" Kristoff asked, holding Anna's hand.

Elsa answered his question: "Well, what can i say? We love each other. We don't need anything else. Love is the most important thing."

"And what about you, princess feisty pants, and ice guy?" I asked them, and Kristoff looked at me with an angry look.

"Only i can call her princess feisty pants!"

"Anyway, we are OK! This is not like Hans... that poor bastard. Kristoff is my real love. And i would never change him for anything." Anna answered, with a grin on her face.

"OK... I've got an idea. You girls can spend some time together, and we're going to have some fun up in the mountains. Agree?" Kristoff asked, but i quickly answered:

"I have got a better idea! You three can spend some time together, and i am definitely going to sleep! I didn't sleep for a long time, and after using my wind to help you, and after the battle with Hans, Duke and his guards... i have been dying twice, once freezing to death, then burning to death. I _really_ need to rest."

Elsa nodded in agreement, and added: "I think we should all have rest. Sam and Kristoff can stay in the castle!"

"No.. that won't be neces..." I stopped him in the middle of sentence

"It's a great idea! We can spend some time together! I don't know about Kristoff and Anna, but i and Elsa definitely agree."

Anna and Kristoff nodded, and Kristoff said: "Okay, fine. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I used my wind powers to get us in Elsa's room.

Now, we could finally get to know each other.

Only me, my love (Elsa), my friend (Anna), and my brother (Guess who!).

_FINALLY ELSAxSAM!_

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_All of you definitely know what is the next chapter going to be about._

_I think this story is gonna end in chapter 17, but I'm not 100% sure._

_Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think about it!_

_I think i am a bit better in writing stories now._

_And all thanks to you guys!_

_And special thanks to „TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas" for all the help._

_Have a nice day!_


	13. Chapter 12 - A frozen heart

_Hi guys! It__'s me again._

_Thanks for 1200 views!_

_Sorry for not updating yesterday, i had a lot of work._

_I am not going to update this week, only in the weekend._

_Sorry, but i have got too much work._

_So, in this chapter, there is also a little review, of what is going to be in a sequel!_

_Another nightmare! Good luck, Sam. :)_

**Chapter twelve**

**A frozen heart**

There were hundreds of them.

No... actually _thousands_ of them.

Battleships were approaching Arendelle.

I could see Elsa's face. She was afraid.

And the people of Arendelle were afraid too.

Thousands of battleships... and even more soldiers inside of them.

I could see even some weird battleships, with something like robots inside of them.

They all were there.

The robots, Southern Isles and Weselton soldiers, and i could see something else.

Zombies, approaching us from the other side of the fjord.

This was just a dream. Just a dream.

This nightmare had to end.

I was alone, and there was almost a million of people, robots, and what's worst, there were zombies.

They reminded me of L4D zombies.

There were Tanks, Smokers, Hunters, Spitters,... everything.

The robots were similiar too.

They looked like guys from TF2.

But there was no time to hesitate.

I promised i will protect my people, and that i would suffer any kind of pain to protect them.

The moment came now.

I thought, i was alone, but a strong man approached me, and said:

"Do not worry soldier, you are not alone."

I looked into his face.

It was Soldier. The same Soldier, that was in TF2, a game i used to play when i was at home, and i had nothing to do.

I could see more people behind us.

Other TF2 guys: Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Sniper, Spy and Medic.

They were all there.

This was getting crazy.

"Yo, so what are we gonna do now?" the Scout said, staring at us.

"This is going to be a bloody battle. Maybe the biggest i have ever seen." Said someone else, who looked like Bill.

There he was. Bill from Left 4 Dead.

I could see other survivors there too, with weapons in their hands.

Zoey, Louis, Francis, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle and Nick.

"This is definitely Pitch's work."

Someone with white hair, almost the same like Elsa's was standing behind Zoey.

It was Jack Frost. There were even the other guardians: North, the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, and the Sandman.

And even Tom was with them.

Tom was a guardian?

This was so weird.

"Herobrine is close. We have to get rid of him.

Once and for all."

Great.. another voice.

Herobrine... he was in MineCraft!

So this guy is... Steve.

And i was right.

Suddenly, the army was closer.

I could see even the Minecraft mobs there.

"No time to waste." I could see Kristoff create a few dark orbs in the air.

So he's got powers too?

"Let's get 'em, and end this nightmare." Anna said, creating some plants.

What the heck?

The plants moved towards the ships, and Elsa froze the water.

Living trees and flowers? Living plants?

Anna had powers too...

Now... this is war.

There were around twenty of us, against millions of enemies.

But we had to protect Arendelle, and defeat our enemies.

And when the ships were stuck in the ice, the real war began.

I did not want them to reach us, so i began to rapidly create giant waves of fire, burning thousands of them.

Survivors and Kristoff were taking down the zombies, Anna, Tom, and the guardians were defeating Pitch's nightmares, and Elsa, Steve, and TF2 guys were helping me with the battleships, and everything that was there.

I noticed pain in my head, and i was teleported to some other place.

When the pain stopped, i opened my eyes, and i saw them:

Pitch Black, Herobrine, Hans, Merasmus, Duke with his two guards, and few more Tanks.

"Surprised, Sam?" Hans asked, with a grin on his face.

And i thought that defeating Hans, Duke, and his two guards was difficult.

"Oh, now, it is going to be a bit more difficult for you," Pitch said with a smile. "king of Arendelle."

I had to think of a plan. And i needed some time, so i created smoke everywhere, and dissapeared in it.

But then, i felt something sharp cut through me.

It was a diamond sword.

I was dying.

Pitch rapidly shot dark orbs at me, each hit me in my heart.

Around twenty hits.

I felt all the pain. I felt how every orb pierced through my chest, and my heart.

The more times he hit me, the more painful it was.

But i had to be strong.

The Tanks almost reached me, when i collapsed from pain.

"NO!" i screamed, and i woke up.

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff looked at me for few seconds, but then Elsa asked me:

"Oh my God... Sam, what happened?"

"I am alive... you are alive! It was just a dream... oh God..."

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa were safe.

Olaf and Sven too, of course.

I remembered talking with Elsa and others about my past, and how i fell asleep.

"Sam, tell us about the dream. We have to know." Kristoff looked at me, worried.

But he was right.

I could not keep it in.. they have to know why i screamed, and they have to know why was i so afraid.

"There were battleships, and over millions of them! There were Southern Isles, Weselton, zombies, robots, Minecraft mobs, and Pitch's nightmares."

Noone understood.

"Sam... what the heck did you just say?" Anna asked, with a confused look.

"That's for a really long time, maybe later, but i am not ready to tell you now. Anyway, we were fighting against them, and then someone teleported me to a dark place.

There was Duke with his guards, Hans, Pitch Black, Herobrine, Merasmus, and some Tanks too. The tanks were giant zombies, do not bother with this now. I'll maybe explain to you later. There were too many of them. I created smoke everywhere, like i did last time, but i was pierced with Herobrine's diamond sword.

Pitch shot about twenty dark orbs, and all hit me in my chest. You have _never_ felt so much pain! For a while, i thought it was real, and i failed to protect you, and Arendelle. I thought i was a failure again. I left you to battle millions of enemies, and died while fighting against only about twenty of them. Tanks were reaching me, but then i woke up."

I started to cry.

I was weak.

But it was so real...

But it was just a nightmare.

"But you are safe.. oh my God.. it was so real... i am sorry... i promise, i will never leave you alone! I am here to protect you and Arendelle. And i will never give up!"

Elsa was shocked.

"Sam, it was just a dream. Calm down. I am here. It's okay." Elsa was trying to calm me down.

"But what if this really happens? What if i fail with protecting Arendelle? I just can't... failure is not accepted. I am the most important weapon now... I am the one, that can protect you."

Elsa looked at me, with tears in her eyes. „Listen to me. You are _not _a weapon. We love you, and if you died, i won't probably love someone again. I love Anna... and Kristoff too... but my life won't be the same."

"Elsa... i promised i will protect you. No matter what it takes. Do you know why? Because i love you.

She stopped crying, and she smiled at me. "You can't even imagine how much i love you."

I kissed her, and said: "I can. Because i love you more. Elsa... you saved my life."

"Okay... so i am really hungry. Let's eat something." Elsa said, looking at Anna.

"So we are going to buy some food, see ya!" Kristoff said, and were ready to go.

We were almost out of there, but Anna asked:

"Do you want to eat with us? I think it would be a great idea!"

Elsa nodded her head in agreement. "Agreed. It would definitely be great!"

"No... we can't stay.. we have got to get food ourselves. With my ice harvesting and Sam's magic, we have earned a lot of money. Just by harvesting ice." Kristoff said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah.. we gotta go. We can't stay here all the time, after all. It's your home."

Elsa sighed. "You guys, are starting to really piss me off. Why can't you stay here? You helped us a lot. I insist you stay here, and enjoy the food with us."

"But i think we... screw it, you girls are just so stubborn." I said and i could see a grin on Anna's face.

"Good job Elsa."

"Thanks. Now, come with us."

Kai was already there, waiting for them.

"My queen... what are they doing here? I thought they are staying just for the night."

"There's been a change of plans. Don't worry, Kai. I told them to stay with us." Elsa said, and Kai was a little unsure about us.

I think he didn't like me. But i ignored it. He just thought i am same like Hans.

"OK, anyway, what are we going to do today?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"I and Sam are going ice harvesting today. Money is money. We sell ice for living." Kristoff answered her, and i nodded.

"Can we go with you?" they both asked together, and we were confused.

"You know... ice harvesting is not for princesses and queens. And i don't think you want to be in cold weather, after the freeze. It's dangerous in the mountains. You should stay here." I said, and Elsa kissed me.

"Please, Sam.. i was alone, in my room for 13 years. I think we should go with you. The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Ok... only this time." Kristoff said, and Elsa smiled at him.

"Thanks. Okay, now, enjoy your meal."

The food was really delicious.

I haven't eaten anything like this for years.

When we finished, i and Elsa helped Kristoff and Anna with their winter clothes, and we were ready to go.

Sven and Olaf were with us too.

We visited the trolls on our way there.

"Hi darlings! What happened in Arendelle?" Bulda asked, and she huggged me and Kristoff.

"Sam saved Anna's and my life, and he almost died. Twice. But then, he defeated Hans, Duke and his guards. Sam was in a 1 vs 4 fight. They all had powers. And he did it! He saved us. He saved me, when Hans almost struck me with his magic. It thawed his frozen heart, but it set his heart on fire. Elsa's act of true love saved his life, and thawed Arendelle."

"Yeah, and now i have eight different kinds of powers. Electricity, light, dark, fire, ice, wind, water and earth. It is crazy, but i love all the powers!"

Bulda then saw Elsa and Anna.

"Queen Elsa and princess Anna? What are you doing here?" another troll asked, and Anna quickly answered him.

"We are going ice harvesting now, and we decided that we'd visit you." And as Anna said those words, she kissed Kristoff on his cheek.

"Wow... so you are in love now?" Bulda asked Kristoff and he nodded. „And i think the same thing happened to you and the queen, right?"

She was looking at me.

Elsa nodded, and i grabbed her hand.

"Why didn't you kiss him, like Anna kissed Kristoff?" another little troll asked.

"Because we kissed too much, so time for a little break!"

"Just once, please." Bulda said, and i decided that it won't hurt us. It's only a kiss.

Elsa was going to say something, but i kissed her before she even started.

"There you go." I said, making the trolls smile.

Grand Pabbie came out, and he waved at us.

"Hello! Why did you come here? And why is the princess and the queen here too?" he asked, and Kristoff gave him a quick answer.

"Just to visit. We are going ice harvesting, and we have not got much time left, so i think we gotta go. Bye!"

We all waved them, and we went towards the North Mountain.

"Okay... Kristoff, this is boring." I said, and i used my wind to lift all of us up into the air.

We got there much faster.

"Why didn't you do this in Arendelle?" Anna asked, and i answered her:

"Anna, you can't even imagine how possessing eight powers consumes energy. And it is worse, when you use more at once. I want to keep some energy, because i and Elsa are going to do some work. She is definitely going to need help."

We were there, so we did our job, as usually.

Anna and Elsa watched us.

They were a bit bored, so i began with a song.

"Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining."

Kristoff joined me.

"This icy force both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut through the heart, cold and clear.

Strike for love and strike for fear.

See the beauty sharp and sheer.

Split the ice apart!

And break the frozen heart!"

Soon, there were another ice harvesters with us.

They joined us with the song, and they all bowed to Elsa and Anna.

"Watch your step! Let it go!

Hup! Ho!

Watch your step! Let it go!"

This was my favourite ice harvesting song.

I started:

"Beautiful,"

Kristoff was next:

"powerful,"

Another ice harvester, called Nicolas continued:

"dangerous,"

The brother of a baker, who helped Kristoff with food, finished it:

"cold."

We were singing together again:

"Ice has a magic, can't be controlled.

Stronger than one, stronger than ten,

stronger than a hundred men! Ha!

Born of cold and winter air,

and mountain rain combining.

This icy force both foul and fair,

Has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut through the heaert, cold and clear!

Strike for love, and strike for fear!

There's beauty and there's danger here.

Split the ice apart!

Beware the frozen heart."

Elsa and Anna looked at us, amazed.

"I knew they won't like ice harvesting." Kristoff said, and i nodded.

"You guys... you were awesome!" Anna said, and we all thanked to her.

Nicolas then asked: "So why are you here, princess Anna and queen Elsa."

"We are their girlfriends, why shouldn't we be here?" Anna asked too, answering his question.

"Wait... you, and Kristoff? Oh God, this can't be true."

"Not just me and Kristoff. Even Elsa and Sam."

I sighed. "Yeah, it's true. I know she deserves someone better.. but i love her."

"I didn't say anything like that! I heard you saved Kristoff and Anna. You almost died. AND TWICE! But then, Elsa... i mean, queen Elsa, saved your life."

Elsa came closer, and she kissed me on my cheek.

"You look really cute together." Nicolas said, first looking at Anna and Kristoff, then at me and Elsa.

"Okay, that's enough ice. I think we should go." Kristoff said, and i nodded in agreement.

"Well, see you guys! Have fun!" and as i said those words, i used my wind to get us back to Arendelle.

_So... did you guys like it?_

_Another chapter is going to be about something else. _

_It is going to be a year later, in Arendelle._

_Don__'t worry, I don't think it is going to be that bad._

_Anyway, let me know what you think about it, and as always, have a nice day!_


	14. Chapter 13 - Welcome home!

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for no updates, but i really had a lot of work._

_So, here it is: A NEW CHAPTER!_

_I hope__ you'll like it. :)_

**Chapter thirteen**

**Welcome home!**

One year later:

"KRISTOFF! Wake up, and do something with your hair! It's all messed up! Come on, don't be silly, today is your wedding!" I yelled at him, but he still did not wake up.

"Okay... well, i think Anna is already waiting... but i don't care. _You_ are the one who is going to be late." And this woke him up a bit.

"OK, OK... help me with my hair. I can't do it alone. It has to be perfect." Kristoff finally said, waking up.

It was year after the Great Freeze.

"Yeah, it's your wedding!"

"And what about you and Elsa?" he asked me.

"Well.. what about us?"

"When are you planning to propose to her?"

"I.. I don't know... I am not ready for it.. I am an idiot, i know,,, but i can't. Maybe later."

I have already tried it 8 times. But it always got screwed up.

"But now, it's your wedding, and you have to look perfect, Kristoff. I know, that it's not about good look, but you should look good. I hope we can do something with your hair."

And then, an idea came to my mind.

"Okay, hold on Kristoff. This is going to be a little cold." I said, and i froze his hair a bit.

"This is going to work for a while. Tell me when something happens, we can fix it again."

"Oh, thanks Sam! It looks better."

"Now, let's find Anna." And with those words, i used my powers to get us there.

We landed in front of the castle gates, and people waved us, and smiled at us.

We waved back.

Kai was already waiting for us.

"Good morning, Mr. Bjorgman. Good morning, Mr. Anders. Please, follow me to princess Anna's room."

We followed him, and i could see Elsa and Anna there.

They didn't notice us, so i told Kai to wait for a while.

"What if Kristoff won't like this? What if i screw something up?" Anna asked Elsa, with a really worried look on her face.

"Anna... calm down, Kristoff loves you. It doesn't mater, how you look. Today maybe a bit, but you understand me, right?"

We gestured Kai to follow us there, and when Elsa saw us, she smiled at me.

"Hi guys! How was your morning?" Elsa asked, and i smiled at her too.

"Yeeah, i was helping Kristoff with his hair for at least two hours... the best morning ever."

"Wow Anna, you look gorgeous!" Kristoff said, a little bit amazed.

Anna was really beautiful.

"Thanks! You look great, too!" Anna told him, but Kristoff was still amazed by her, and he didn't notice her answer.

"Dreaming again? Kristoff, wake up. You can have some time for yourselves later." and as i said those words, Kristoff stopped looking at Anna, and he turned at me.

"S... Sorry about that. But she looks... wow."

"And what about you and Sam?" Anna asked Elsa again.

"Well... What about us?" Elsa asked her, the same way i asked Kristoff.

"About your marriage! Sam, what are you waiting for?" Anna asked me, and i gave her quick answer.

"I can't... not right now. I mean, i have got seven hair colors, terrible face, and i need new clothes. I am just not ready for a wedding... what if people laugh at me, like they did when i was young?"

Elsa looked at me, disappointed. "How many times do i have to tell you? Your hair is amazing. It's unique, and beautiful. Just like you, and your face. Buying new clothes is not a problem."

"Well, it is if we waste all of our money for food, and clothes for Kristoff. He needs it more."

"Sam, you will do it anyway. No need to delay it." Kristoff said, smiling at me.

"No wedding ring, no clothes, no good look. I am not prepared.. and, i am afraid."

"Why?" Elsa asked me.

"It is not important now. Now, it's Kristoff and Anna. Not Sam and Elsa."

And as i said those words, we went out of Anna's room and downstairs.

There were a lot of cakes, and another awesome meals.

I loved it.

Anna was in her wedding dress, and she looked really beautiful.

Kristoff was really handsome, too.

I have never seen any wedding before.

I wish i could see it earlier.

Everyone enjoyed themselves.

People danced together, and they were happy.

But unfortunately, i couldn't dance.

I was the worst dancer in Arendelle.

"Sam, why aren't you doing anything? You can dance, talk with others, and you can taste the cake!" Elsa approached me, and i smiled at her.

"So... i have already tasted the cake. It's really delicious. I have even talked to a lot of people. But, i can't dance."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah.. I never danced before. And as i can see, it's really difficult. But you can dance, so go and enjoy!"

"Sam... dancing is not difficult! I can teach you!" Elsa said, with a smile.

"I.. i have already tried it... i just can't dance. I can sing, but not dance. Not everyone can dance."

"That's not true! Everyone can dance!"

Everyone can dance..

"Everyone, but not me. I am way too clumsy." I said, but she was too stubborn right now.

"Come on Sam, don't be silly. Come on, at least try it!"

"Okay, once. I already told you i can't dance. I am not perfect like you, or Anna or Kristoff."

She looked at me with a sad smile. "Sam, start believing in yourself. Noone is perfect, and you are much better than me, Anna or Kristoff. You sacrificed yourself for us! Who else would do this?"

"Everyone would do it."

"But not twice! Oh my God, Sam start believing in yourself."

"And why? It does not help me, it's useless. And i got no reason to believe in myself. I feel like i am a failure, and useless. I still have not found peace. I have to do something more useful."

Elsa was confused "Like what?"

I had to propose to her... but i was such a coward.

"Nothing... OK, you can teach me how to dance later. But i am really clumsy."

!Why are you underestimating yourself?" she asked me, but i could not answer.

I could not talk about my past. I hated myself, for what have i done.

I was hated, and that's the reason why i hated myself, and my life.

I was different, and i couldn't do anything with it.

"I... I was weak. I was different from others. There was only one place, where i was loved. My home. And now, i can't get back there. I was a coward, and i ran away without a fight. I could at least try to control them. But i gave up."

"Sam, we love you! We all love you! Everyone in Arendelle does!"

"They loved me for a week, when i saved them. Now, i am just another stranger. And i don't care!"

"They love you! I know it! And if they don't, i will still love you. I promise."

"You, are the only reason why i didn't give up this time. Thank you."

I kissed her, and said: "So let's try it. How do you dance?"

"It's not difficult. Trust me." And with those words, we started to dance.

But after fifty minutes, i still didn't know anything about dancing.

"Yeah, i said it. It's useless. I am clumsy, Elsa. You can't do anything about it."

"No, you are not! I am pretty sure you can dance. But you are going to need training. A lot of training. But now, let's see Anna and Kristoff."

They were already at the wedding altar.

Wedding went as planned, until Anna's final words: „I do!"

And then, they kissed.

They are so cute together.

"So, how are you guys?" Anna asked us, and Elsa answered the question.

"Congratulations! And we are fine. I was teaching Sam how to dance."

"I wasted fifteen minutes of your life. Sorry." I apologized, but they just laughed.

Why the heck were they laughing?

After a talk with them, i went outside, to check if Arendelle was okay.

I was even in the forest, and in the mountains, but everything was OK.

Noone attacking Arendelle.

They were safe.

I was going to return back, but i saw a strange purple thing.

It looked like a portal.

Like the portal that teleported me here from home.

I could visit my family!

And then, go back through the portal.e

So i decided, i would try it.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be back. I promise." I thought, as i left Arendelle.

I was back home. I could see Andy there.

"Hi." I said, shocking Andy.

"What the hell? Are you a ghost? Or are you... Sam?" he looked at me, and i nodded.

"Oh God.. is that really you? Your hair looks nice! You are so frickin' handsome!" he said, and after it he called parents, and sisters.

"SAM!" they all shouted, and they hugged me.

"What happened?" Samantha asked me, "YOU LOOK SOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL! OH MY GOOOOOOOD!"

Did she just tell me i am beautiful? I am really ugly.

"That's a longer story."

"We have got time." Ellie said, and i smiled at her.

"OK... so when i left home i found a spirit of prince Tom of the Southern Isles. He was killed by Hans. He helped me to obtain my water and wind powers." As i said this, i showed them my powers.

But not all of them.

"Then, we became close friends. He showed me portal to Arendelle, and then we didn't see each other for six years. I was in Arendelle, and i have then found Kristoff."

"Wait," Andy said, "Arendelle? The movie Frozen? Oh God."

"Yeah. I lived an ordinary life with Kristoff and trolls for another 6 years. Then, at the coronation i met Elsa and Anna. I have sacrificed myself for Anna, and Elsa struck me with her powers. Then in Arendelle, i saved Kristoff's life and thawed my heart, but Hans hit me with his fire. I then fighted Hans, and Duke's men to save Arendelle. I have gained four new powers there. Dark, light, electricity, and fire." I said, and i showed them my powers.

"Then, Elsa's kiss saved my life and thawed Arendelle. It was an act of true love. From that day, we love each other. No mater what happens, i will still love her."

They all looked at me, smiling.

"So queen Elsa is your true love? Really?" Samantha asked me.

"Well, yeah."

"So you're not staying?" my mother asked me, with tears in her eyes.

"I can't, mom. I have to go to Arendelle. Today it was Kristoff's and Anna's wedding. I have to protect them. I made a promise. And there is a more important thing: I have to propose to Elsa."

They smiled at me again.

"Good luck, Sam. Next time, show us your family." My dad said, and then, an idea came to my mind.

"You can come to Arendelle with me! It's a great idea!"

"Well, we can't." Ellie said. "This is our home, Sam. And Arendelle is yours. We have got many friends, and a beautiful life here. We would love to be with you, but we can't"

"It's okay... i promise i will come back again. Goodbye."

But then, a little girl entered the room.

"Mommy? Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Sam. Our son, we have been talking about all the time." Mom answered, and i smiled.

"Susan? Susan! Oh my god! My little sister!" i was really happy, but i had no time. Elsa was in Arendelle, definitely afraid something happened to me.

"I have to go... good luck." I said, as i finally flew back to the place where the portal was.

I had a feeling something happened when i was not there.

I entered the portal, and i was again in the castle.

The guards were everywhere.

I could see Kristoff nearby.

"Kristoff, tell me, what happened?"

He looked at me, with a shocked face.

"Someone kidnapped Elsa."

I felt like someone shot an arrow through my heart.

Elsa was kidnapped. And i was not here to help her.

Now it's the time to show, i am not a useless failure.

Elsa, my love, is alone, and she is maybe even hurt.

No time to hesitate.

"Kristoff, do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah, they kidnapped her, and we had to give them a ship, and if we didn't, they would hurt her."

"So there is no time. I am going to find them. Who are they?"

"The soldiers of Weselton."

Crap...

_So, did you like this chapter?_

_I think it was a bit shorter, but it's okay._

_It was not supposed to end like that..._

_But i think it's better now._

_Sorry again for the late update... i had too much work._

_Let me know what you think, and have a nice day as always! :))))))_


	15. Chapter 14 - Rescue mission

_Hi guys!_

_It's me again!_

_For this chapter, i made a rewritten version of song Warzone by The Wanted._

_It fits in quite well._

_1700 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!_

_Thank you very much!_

_So enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Rescue mission**

"I'm so sorry, i had to leave.

I'm such a fool, I can't believe.

The thing they did, has left me dead inside.

I'm gonna make sure, they will lose that fight.

I need you close, but you dissapear.

When you are not here,

you're haunting me.

You're out of line, you're out of sight.

You're the reason that I'll win this fight.

But I know.

I just gotta let it go.

I should've stayed!

I know, they are now so afraid.

I throw my armour down,

and leave the castle ground,

for the final time now.

I, I know,

I'm entering a warzone.

In our home, i love that place,

everywhere i walk i see your face.

It's not a dream, it's not a game.

And I'll make sure I'm gonna see you again.

Standing here, in this lonely room,

You know the end could never come so soon.

It's clear to me, the lies they use.

They tried to kill me, and they're hurting you.

So I know,

I just gotta let it go.

I, should've known,

why i forgot to say goodbye now?

I throw my armour down,

and leave the castle ground,

for the final time now.

I, I know.

I'm entering a warzone.

I'm entering a warzone!

I can't stay here anymore!

I'm entering a warzone!

What am i waiting for?

I'm entering a warzone...

I know,

I just gotta let it go.

I, should've asked.

But now i have to forget my past!

I throw my armour down,

and leave the castle ground,

for the final time now.

I, I know.

I'm entering a warzone."

I sang a song, and Kristoff looked a tme, amazed.

"Where did you get those lyrics?"

"Do i know?" i asked him, and i smiled at him.

"Sam, they left only few minutes ago. They went towards the Southern Isles. You have to catch the ship, and save Elsa. You are her last hope."

"Kristoff, make sure Anna is okay. Elsa is her sister. Tell her, i am going to bring Elsa back. No matter what happens."

Kristoff smiled at me, and said: "She will be okay. Take care of yourself, and Elsa."

"I will." and as i said those words, i flew away.

I had to find her.

I was her last hope.

It took me only two minutes to find their ship.

Elsa was there, with her hands tied up.

"You are not going to get away with this!" she said, and one of the soldiers smiled at her.

"Oh, really? You are alone, far from Arendelle, and your Sam is not here, to help you!"

Elsa was sad, and i could see she knew she is hopeless.

But she is not.

There were around twenty guards, all of them armed with swords.

I flew down, and i pushed one guard down quietly. I froze 5 other to the ship.

"There he is! Get him!" the strongest of them said, and they all ran towards me.

I could freeze them, but i wanted a real fight. I wanted to give them lesson.

But then, i realized i would kill them.

And i was not a killer.

The guards were not afraid.

I could see them drop their swords, and create their own, out of ice.

They all had ice crystals in their hands.

"For fuck's sake. First it was only Hans with powers, then they were 4, and now, you are twenty? Guys, this is not funny at all."

"We knew you would come save queen Elsa..." another said, shooting some icicles at me. "so we decided we would prepare for you."

I easily dodged them all. They were unskilled.

Now, i had to destroy all twenty ice crystals they had.

But i decided i would keep one for Anna and one for Kristoff.

Those soldiers were stupid, and i used my wind to take two of their crystals.

I did the same thing as before, and it was eight times more painful... now THIS was the unimaginable pain.

I had to be strong.

I tried to ignore the pain, and they all did the same thing, as Duke's guards did.

I had to think of a plan.

I turned day into night, and created smoke everywhere, like before.

"Don't hide, coward! Fight like a man!" one of them shouted.

Yeah...like a man... 1 vs 18!

I flew behind two of them, and i froze their feet to the ship.

I was fast, and stronger, so i managed to take the crystals.

I could then see Elsa.

Five another guards were guarding her.

This was really starting to piss me off.

She was there, tied up, and she couldn't do anything.

I had to defeat 16 more, and save her.

I did the same thing... i collapsed from the pain, but i got up instantly.

My hands were bleeding now.

The wounds did not heal this time.

I was bleeding, and i already lost a lot of blood.

This was way worse than the fight with Hans.

"Sam, you can do it!" I could hear Tom's voice.

He was here.

"I think i can... but that pain... you can't imagine how much it hurts. But i have to be strong. To prove i am not a failure."

"Good luck, Sam. I won't leave this ship, until you defeat them. I am here with you."

As he said those words, i ran towards the five guards. I hit them with water, and then i hit each one of them with my fire. They screamed, and i was fast enough only to take three crystals.

13 more to go.

"Hey, you! What would you say to a sword fight? Not gonna use my powers to kill you." He said, drawing out his sword.

I nodded in agreement, and we started to fight.

I didn't have a sword, and i didn't want to use my powers too much. But since there was nothing i could do, i created two words: one out of ice, and one out of fire.

He striked first.

I was fast enough to block it.

Then, i was going to hit himwith my right sword, but when he was going to block it i striked with my left.

Yeah, he blocked this one too.

I was not skilled.

I kicked him into his stommach, making him let out a painful scream. 6 another guards came there, and began to shoot icicles at me.

There was nowhere i could run.

I created a wall of fire around me, and destroyed the crystals. Once and for all.

I felt all the pain. I let out a painful scream, and they looked at me, shocked.

I was bleeding.

But i am not running from the warzone.

I won't give up, like last time.

I will fight.

Fortunately, an idea came to my mind.

I used my fire powers, and i hit all seven of them with my fire.

It hit their pockets, melting the crystals.

Why didn't i get this idea earlier?

I am an idiot.. i am now bleeding only because i didn't get this fucking idea earlier.

But the crystals didn't melt. They were still OK!

So i had to go through all the pain again.

They were shocked, so I used the situation, and with the help of my wind, five crystals were already inside of me.

The other two are going to be Anna's and Kristoff's.

This time, i lost my breath.

I was happy, that my eyes were still open.

6 more... shit...

I used my ice, to stop the bleeding.

Two of them approached me.

Another two joined them.

I used my earth powers, to create rocks around them.

I took their crystals, one by one.

This was too easy.

I removed the ice from my wounds, and then, i did it again.

This time, i didn't feel it, because i knew i almost did it.

Two more.

I could only destroy one more crystal, and the second one later.

But then, another idea.

I froze their hands, and i burned their pockets.

There, i found last two crystals.

I quickly removed the ice again, and did the same thing.

I put the ice back there instantly, in order not to lose more blood.

The soldiers were exhausted, and i collapsed.

I could not get up for few seconds.

The pain was horrible.

Worse than before.

"Tom?" i asked, and he touched my shoulder.

"What happened, Sam?" he asked, and i gave him one of three crystals.

"Do the same thing i did. Don't worry, it won't hurt the first time."

He did so.

"Now, you have ice powers!"

He smiled at me. "Wow... thank you so much, Sam! Punishing Hans with those powers is going to be a lot easier. Don't worry, I'm not evil."

"What did he do now?"

Tom was sadder now.

"Well, he just killed two more of his brothers. Bastard... he is a total idiot! He is going to regret what he did."

How could he do it again?

"Okay, I have to go, before the guards notice us leaving, See you, Tom!"

As i said those words, he waved me, and i ran to Elsa.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" i quickly asked her, and she looked at me, crying.

"I am okay..."

"Did they hurt you?"

"They were going to... thank you, Sam. You saved me... Why are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing. I almost died, and i collapsed few times from the pain, but i did it. Imagine piercing your hand with a sharp crystal. Imagine the pain. Last time, it was twenty times more painful."

"Oh, God... Sam, the wound looks serious... you hurt yourself just to save me?"

I smiled at her, untying her hands. "I said i would suffer any kind of pain to protect you. And i don't lie."

When she was free, i used my wind to get us out of there, removing the smoke, and bringing the day back.

While we were high up in the sky, Elsa asked me: "Why did you do it, Sam?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you are now bleeding, and i can't imagine how much painful it was. Why did you do it?"

I smiled at her, and said: "Because i love you. And if i lost you, i would probably never stop blaming myself for it."

"You didn't do anything! It was them..."

"I know, but i was not here to protect you." and then, another question came to my mind. "How did they get into the castle?"

"Well, twenty soldiers with ice crystals in their hands. Guards couldn't do anything, and i couldn't fight them alone."

"Anna and Kristoff are already waiting. I should speed up."

It took us five minutes to get back to Arendelle.

I could see Anna and Kristoff in the castle.

Anna was crying, and Kristoff was hugging her, in order to calm her down.

I was there just in time.

"What if they kill her? I lost my sister again..." Anna was crying, but Elsa was already behind her.

"You didn't."

"E..Elsa? ELSA!" Anna shouted, and she hugged her sister.

"Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Kristoff asked her, and she gave him a quick answer.

"I am not hurt. But someone is." She said, pointing her finger a tme.

"SAM! You saved her! You saved my sister! Thank you... oh my God, what happened to you? You are bleeding!"

I smiled at her.

"It's not important now. They were twenty, and all of them had powers. It was not easy... i had to destroy all the crystals. That's the reason why i bleed. And why i almost died there. But it's nothing serious. The wounds will start to heal."

"How did you destroy them?" Kristoff asked me.

"I just pierced my skin, and i put it inside of my hand. Oh, and i have got a surprise for you! Would you like to have same powers like Elsa?"

They were all shocked.

"Of course... why no?" Kristoff said, with a smile on his face.

"Take this, and pierce your skin with it. Put it inside of yor hand. Don't worry, it won't hurt for the first time. For me it was more than twenty times. And that's the real pain."

They did the same thing as Tom did.

Elsa smiled a tme.

"Great, so now we have the powers too?" Anna said, creating a little snowflake in the air.

"Wow, thank you Sam! Oh God, i almost forgot you are bleeding. We need the castle physician right now."

"Calm down, bro. I don't need any doctors. This will be just more work for them. The wounds can heal on their own."

Anna looked at me, a little bit afraid. "Sam... it looks serious. It for sure hurts, you need help!"

"Pain is weakness leaving the body. And i can't be weak. Take care of Elsa, and i can take care of myself. Please, make sure Elsa is okay."

They looked at me, but then Kristoff said: "Sam, you are crazy. You pierced your hands more than twenty times, you are bleeding, and you don't want help because you think you are weak?"

"Exactly."

And as i said those words, i flew away, to be alone for a while.

_So.. did you guys like it?_

_I enjoyed rewriting the song, and writing the whole chapter._

_Sorry for the few vulgarisms. I hope it isn't a big problem._

_Now, i am going to update everyday again._

_So have a nice day!_


	16. Chapter 15 - Lies

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry, I again had no time to update._

_I decided i would create a new One-Shot story, with rewritten songs, some scenes i didn't put inside the story, and some scenes from the perspective of others._

_So I hope you enjoy._

_And by the way, 2200 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!_

_I made a rewritten version of "If i were a boy" by Beyonce, so i hope you'll like it!_

_Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter fifteen**

**Lies**

I flew away from Arendelle, to be alone.

When i reached Elsa's ice castle, i took a rest for a while.

Why did they think i am crazy?

I do not need any help. I have to protect them.

Pain is nothing. It's weakness.

And I can't be weak.

They thought i am crazy just because i didn't want help?

Oh my God, I found crystals for them! I almost died there...

But noone cares.

They cared just about Elsa.

Because i'm not important.

So people of Arendelle don't love me at all.

It's just Elsa, their queen.

If i were a king.. i could be loved like before.

But i wasn't.

People are just afraid of me.

They are too dumb to realize that i am not evil.

I would never hurt them.

But now, they were in danger again.

I am such an idiot...

But now they can even protect themselves!

They don't need me anymore.

I loved to sing about my feelings.

It made me feel better.

But now, i needed to talk to someone.

I decided i would go find Tom.

He was my friend for a long time, and we never talked for a longer time.

I flew away from the castle, and after few minutes of flying, i found a little cave.

"This looks interesting, let's check it out!" I thought, as i went to explore the cave.

I could feel something was in there.

I noticed some frozen walls.

Was it really that cold here?

Was Elsa here?

I was flying there for few minutes, and then i noticed Tom's voice.

"It's over, Pitch! Give up already!"

It was really Tom.

Who was he talking to?

Pitch Black?

Why was he talking to Pitch Black?

He needs help.

I tried to find him, and i was successful.

He was there, fighting Pitch Black.

He was alone. And he wasn't winning the fight.

"Do you think i am going to give up that easily? Look at you! You are losing."

Pitch was a little bit creepy.

I could see Tom afraid.

"I am not losing! I will never lose! Do you know why? Because i can't let other guardians to do it alone. Now, let's finish what we've started."

He was so brave.

I decided i would help him.

"Hey you!" i said, shooting a beam of light at Pitch. "Come at me! Or are you afraid?"

Pitch just laughed, as he went after me.

My hands were still bleeding, but not as much as before.

I used ice to stop the bleeding for a while.

"Who are you? What do you think you are doing? You can think of yourself as dead by now."

Pitch was now really creepy.

And worst of all, he knew what i was afraid of.

"Are you gonna use my fear against myself? I don't fear anything. So let's have a fair battle."

But then, i had a weird feeling something is going to happen.

"I know what are you afraid of... you are afraid of losing Elsa. Well, now she is having fun with Jack Frost."

"YOU LIER! NEVER LIE TO ME! I WILL PROTECT HER FROM YOU." I shouted at him, creating orbs of all types, and hitting him.

I had no time to deal with cowards like Pitch.

Now, he retreated.

"Too much power... how?" Pitch asked, with fear in his eyes.

"You are the only one afraid here, Pitch. GO! AND TRY TO ESCAPE YOUR FEAR, LIKE I DID!" i said, creating more orbs in the air.

Pitch ran away, as fast as he could.

"Wow Sam... that was just so cool... Pitch Black was afraid of you!" Tom said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, i have got nothing better to do now. So i decided i would try to find you."

Did i just scare Pitch Black?

"Well, he will definitely come back. I gotta find North and other guardians." Tom said." You should go back to Arendelle now. Your life awaits!"

"Yeah, i think i should. It was good to be alone for a while." But then, a question came to my mind. „Wait, why were you fighting against Pitch? And why were you alone?"

"That's a long story. Now go. See you!"

With those words, i flew back to Arendelle.

The thing Pitch said made me angry a bit.

Elsa and Jack?

After all, it could be possible.

I had to check, if Pitch wasn't lying.

If she saw Jack, she is definitely in love with him.

He is a winter spirit, with same powers like her... he would be better than me.

I was a bit afraid i lost Elsa.

I reached the castle gates.

I entered the castle, trying to find Elsa.

I have seen Kristoff and Anna, together,

Then, something terrible happened.

Pitch Black was right.

There she was: Elsa, with Jack Frost.

They were kissing.

She lied to me.

After everything i have done... she was lying!

I wiped my eyes few times, and they were still there.

This can't be real... how could she do anything like that?

I wished i was dead in that moment.

"Am i disturbing you?" I asked them, shocking them both.

Elsa looked at me.

She was shocked.

"Sam... it's not what it looks like." Elsa said, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, for sure it is. Why the hell didn't you just tell me that you don't love me? You lied to me, Elsa."

I almost began to cry.

She... she lied to me!

"I love you, Sam!" she said.

She was definitely lying.

"Wait, who is that?" Jack asked, and i was really pissed off.

"Good luck with Jack, queen Elsa. Bye."

She looked at me, crying.

"Sam, i am so sorry. Please, do not leave."

"Why shouldn't i? I am going back home. I was such a fool. Thank you for all the lies, Elsa. I mean, _your highness_."

"Sam, please,... i am sorry! Do not leave me!"

"Why did you lie, your highness? I thought u love me... well, and it seems that i was wrong." I turned away. "Oh, and Jack, take care of her. I am going to replace your role as a guardian. Enjoy your love. Live long, king and queen of Arendelle."

"Sam..."

"Enough. Pretend we don't know each other. I believed you, Elsa! But i was wrong. You are the lier here. And Pitch was right. Goodbye, your highness."

As i said those words, i flew away.

I couldsee Kristoff and Anna in front of the gates.

"Sam, what happened?" Kristoff asked me, holding Anna's hand.

"I am a fool. And now, even a guardian. Your sister lied to me. She never loved me... take care of her and Jack Frost."

I was more sad than pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked me, shocked.

"She loves someone else. Someone better. I don't deserve love. Now, i am going to be a guardian. Just like Tom. Good luck, guys."

They looked at me, and Anna said: „Listen to me. Elsa loves you. And she always will. You are a perfect couple!"

"Yeah, if you think so, go ask her. She is with the winter spirit. Now, i have to talk to Pitch Black. The only one who didn't lie, and the only one that deserves love."

I flew away before they could answer.

I met Tom on my way, and i told him what happened.

"No. Sam, it's definitely not real! Elsa loved you! And i know Jack. He would never do anything like that." Tom said, trying to calm me down.

"I thought i knew Elsa. But i was wrong. She is same like everyone in Arendelle. I did everything i could, to make them proud of me. I saved them, risking my own life. Thrice. And this is the way they thank me?"

I was fighting back the tears.

"Pitch is a lier! Do not trust him. This was for sure some trick."

"NO! IT WAS NOT A TRICK! THEY WERE REALLY THERE! AND THEY WERE KISSING! OH MY GOD..."

Tom calmed me down, and said: "You should have a rest. Elsa is not a lier. And neither is Jack. I know him too well. You will find it out soon. Now go."

It was night already.

I was pissed off.

She was a lier.

I knew it now.

I entered Elsa's ice palace again.

"So, this is my kingdom of isolation! Great!" i said, fixing the walls, and everything.

They won't find me here.

If i were a king... things would be different.

Singing always made me feel better, so I quickly made up some lyrics, and i started to sing:

"If i were a king, even just for a day.

I'd just wake up every morning,

with a feeling that i am being loved.

Be loved by my wife,

I would enjoy my life.

I could do just what i wanted,

and just live without a feeling that I,

have broken my vow!

If i were a king,

I finally could understand,

how it feels to be so loved,

I swear I'd never be bad on you.

I'll always love you,

'cause i know how it hurts,

when you lose the one you wanted,

and take failure for granted.

And everything you had got destroyed.

If i were a king, i would open the gates.

Tell everyone they're open,

so they know that i am still here for them.

I'd put themselves first,

and spread love as i go.

And my wife would be so faithful,

Waiting for me, to come home.

If i were a king,

I finally could understand,

how it feels to be so loved,

I swear I'd never be bad on you.

I'll always love you,

'cause i know how it hurts,

when you lose the one you wanted,

and take failure for granted.

And everything you had got destroyed.

It's a little too late, for me to be king.

It would just get only worse,

because you people fear me so much!

If you thought i would just hurt you,

you thought wrong.

But I'm just a boy!

Who you don't understand!

Who has lost his family twice,

and almost lost his life to save them!

And this made his life even worse.

I was so wrong,

when i thought I'd be loved!

My acts made it only worse,

when i tried to save their lives,

but my life has ended up just destroyed.

But I'm just a boy!"

I created a bed, and i slept in there.

I had dreams about Jack's and Elsa's wedding, about fighting with Jack, and about teaming up with Pitch.

The wedding was the worst. I hated to even think about Elsa.

I thought i finally found hope. But this was just another fail.

Few hours later, a similiar voice woke me up.

It was Elsa.

What was she doing here?

It was her palace, after all.

"Sam? Are you here? Please, tell me you are!" she said, and i noticed a sad tone in her voice.

"I told you to pretend you don't know me. Sorry, i forgot this is your palace. I can leave without any problems, my queen." I gave her answer.

"I didn't come here as the queen of Arendelle now. I came here as Elsa. Call me Elsa. Sam, listen to me."

She talked to me just because she thought it was good to say goodbye.

I was not important. If she wasn't so kind, she would just laugh and tell me to leave.

"You've set off an eternal winter in Arendelle. You must come back and thaw it!" Elsa said, and it seemed like she was in hurry.

"Can't you thaw it?"

"My powers are not as strong as yours. You have got seventeen ice crystals inside of yourself."

OK, just unfreeze Arendelle, and live my life again.

"Okay then. I am going back, just to thaw Arendelle. Then, i insist you never talk to me again."

Elsa was sad.

Why? She didn't care about me after all.

I was just another stranger.

"Sam, let me explain it. Please."

"No time for explaining. I am taking you back to Arendelle. Then, I am going back to my world. Life here was great! Sorry for screwing up your love life."

"Sam... why can't I explain it?"

"Explain what? You and Jack? I don't need explanation. You love each other. And i understand. I love you, so i am letting you do whatever you want. If you love someone else, guess I'd have to deal with it."

"SAM! LISTEN TO ME!" Elsa shouted, and she stopped crying for a while.

"I can't. Not now. I have to thaw Arendelle. Let's go."

But then, i realized something.

To thaw Arendelle, I needed love.

And the only love i had was at home.

I used my wind powers, and we flew away.

_So... what do you think about this chapter?_

_I decided i would remove Sam x Elsa for a while, and add Jack x Elsa._

_To create a better plot._

_And it seems to be good._

_This chapter was a bit shorter._

_But don't worry!_

_The next one is going to be really longer._

_As always, have a nice day._


	17. Chapter 16 - Love and hate

_Hi guys!_

_Thank you for all the views! You guys are the best!_

_2500... how?_

_I am so happy... thank you all._

_Anyway, it's weekend now and i am definitely going to update a lot._

_Thanks for the review, LilyGHall, i really appreaciate that._

_Yeah, Elsa and Sam are the couple in this story. So don't worry, Elsam (The ship name you created, i really love it :) ) will definitely be back... maybe even in this chapter._

_Read, to find out!_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Love and hate**

I looked at Elsa, and i decided i would ask her something.

"Can i ask you something?"

"Yeah, you can." She responded, with a smile.

"Well, so why can't you thaw Arendelle? It doesn't matter how much crystals i have, the power is still the same. And anyway, love can thaw! So why you can't?"

She looked at me, and smiled.

"Because only true love can thaw."

What? She had her Jack.

She could thaw Arendelle.

He was her true love, right?

Or was he?

"Jack is still there. Your true love. Do you want me to have more work? I just felt like i lost everything i had. I was trying to be free."

She was still smiling.

Why was she smiling?

It was a bit rude... she cheated on me with a winter spirit, and now she didn't do anything else, just smiled.

"Sam, do you remember the song we were singing one year ago? Your lyrics? Do you remember?"

"Here and alone, you never can be free..."

"Exactly."

Well, I can't be free. And i didn't want to.

I wanted to be happy.

To be loved.

I thought Elsa loved me.

But she was just another ordinary girl, who hated me and laughed at me.

"I don't need to be free. I need love. Nothing more. And i thought you loved me. But now let's unfreeze Arendelle."

"Sam... I love you!" Elsa said, and i knew she was lying.

If she wasn't lying, why was she with Jack?

"OK, we'll have a talk later. Now, please, don't talk about it."

Elsa was sad.

Really sad.

But why the heck was she sad?

She couldn't love me, after all, I froze her kingdom.

And she already had Jack.

I failed to protect people of Arendelle.

I made a promise.

And now, I created another eternal winter!

I am a monster.

A monster, that can't be loved.

Monsters aren't loved. They are hated.

I was thinking about my life, until we reached Arendelle.

All people looked at me.

I could see they were afraid.

They were happy that their queen was so brave, and she found me.

Now, i could save their lives, and be useful.

I used my fire, and i thawed Arendelle.

People didn't say anything this time.

They just kept looking at me.

I decided, that it will be good if i say something.

"People of Arendelle," i began. "I am sorry for freezing your kingdom. My powers go crazy, when i don't control my emotions. I felt like i was unloved, and alone. And in fact, I am. I can see your faces. You are all afraid of me! I will leave, if you want me to. But please remember, i would never hurt you. Maybe i am dangerous, but i am not evil."

I was going to leave, but then, i remembered about Elsa.

"Let's have a talk, my queen."

She grabbed my hand, and she took me to her room.

Why?

When we were there, i noticed someone was sitting on her bed.

Jack Frost.

"Great, so now listen to me." Elsa started talking. "I had to kiss him. I didn't want to. Neither did he. But someone called Pitch Black came here, and he said he would kill you if i didn't kiss him."

"And what about him?" I asked, pointing at Jack.

"I had to protect children. He said, if i didn't kiss her, he would give them nightmares. I didn't want them to have bad dreams. And i thought one kiss definitely won't kill me."

They.. didn't lie?

"How can I trust you? How can I know, you are just another lier who lied to me, and tricked me?"

Elsa looked at me, with tears in her eyes. "Sam, because I love you! And if I loved Jack, would i say that I love you in front of him?"

She's got a point.

"So, you were not lying?" i asked, and she nodded in agreement.

Oh i was such a fool.

I am so stupid!

Now, they all hate me!

I trusted Pitch... how could i be so dumb?

"Elsa... i am so sorry. I was a fool. I know you hate me now, but remember i will always love you. I never stopped loving you. I just thought you didn't love me. I should leave now... sorry."

Well, how could she love me?

I trusted Pitch Black more than her.

"Sam, are you serious? I love you! Oh my God... i am the worst queen ever."

"No, you are the best. I was just too stupid. Elsa, will you forgive me?"

"YES! I forgive you, Sam. It was not your fault."

Well, it kind of _was_ my fault

"Elsa, i have to ask you something else."

"What is it?" she asked me.

I created a ring out of ice.

It was not the best, but it looked nice.

"I know, i am not the best man on this world. I know, that i have made many mistakes. But i still need to ask you."

I was going to propose...

Oh my God, i was so nervous.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you..." i didn't finish the sentence, when someone opened the doors.

"SAM!" Anna screamed, and she ran towards me and hugged me.

"Sam, thank you for everything." But then, she noticed the ring in my hand.

"Anna, can you wait for a moment?" Elsa responded, and Anna smiled at me.

"Of course i can. Good job, Sam."

When she left the room, i almost totally forgot about Jack.

"Jack, you too. Tom was fighting Pitch, and I think he needs your help."

As i said those words, Jack nodded, and he left.

"Great. Finally. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you..." someone opened the door again.

"SAM!" Kristoff screamed, and he ran towards me and hugged me.

Just same like Anna.

"Are you okay? Oh God, we were so afraid." He said, smiling.

He then saw the ring.

"Kristoff, i think you should go find Anna." Elsa said, quite dissapointed.

Kristoff nodded in agreement, and he ran away.

"This is just so weird... Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you..."

Again, the door.

Elsa sighed, and she said: "Hi Olaf..."

"Hi guys! Sam, i heard you froze Arendelle! Is it true?"

"Yes it is. Now, please leave us alone Olaf. For a while."

Olaf was sadder, but he just nodded when he saw the ring.

"So, gotta leave you guys alone! See you later!"

He ran out of there, and I was dissapointed even more than Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you..."

Now, it was Kai.

"OH MY GOD! WHY THIS KEEPS HAPPENNING?" I screamed, and i gestured Kai to come closer.

This was quite funny for me in a way. But more annoying.

"Queen Elsa, Sam Anders, people want to see you." He said.

"Oh God... OK, we are coming." Elsa said, and i nodded in agreement.

I almost did it.

But only i can be _that_ unlucky.

We walked out of the castle.

There were people of Arendelle.

All of them were there.

I could hear things like: "Queen Elsa!", "It's our queen!", "We love you, queen Elsa!"

Yeah, they loved her.

People were talking about me too.

Unfortunately, i could hear someone say: "He froze Arendelle!", "Coward!", and the worst of them: "HE IS A MONSTER! KILL HIM!"

They hated me.

And they had a good reason..

"People of Arendelle!" Kai began, "We all are now here only thanks to one man. His name is Samuel Anders, and he is here with us. We all know, he created a new eternal winter, and i think you all hate him for it. Did you hate queen Elsa when she created it? No, you didn't. So please, tell me why do you hate Mr. Anders for it? He saved our lives. Without him, this would definitely not be the same world again. He sacrificed himself three times, and almost died."

I saw people, talking to each other.

I don't think they knew the reason, why i ran away.

"Sam ran away, and accidentally froze Arendelle the same way I did." Elsa said. "He ran away, because he saw me with a winter spirit, Jack Frost. Unfortunately, he thought i was cheating on him."

"Yes, I know. I was such a fool. But people make mistakes. And one of them was mine. I promised i would protect you, but I failed. I am a failure. Maybe i should sacrifice myself more times, to be useful. Sorry for everything. Please forgive me."

With those words, I thanked Kai, and i entered the castle gates again.

I gestured Elsa to follow me. She did so.

We entered the throne room.

I thought we could be alone at least here.

"Now... queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you..."

I hated this.

This time, it was Jack again.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jack asked me, and i could see Tom was with him.

"Well, still the same thing. And I think we should go somewhere else."

Elsa was smiling, and she even laughed.

Yeah, it was a bit funny. For me.

We waved Tom and Jack, but Tom gestured us to stay.

"Sam, we need your help. Pitch Black is dangerous, and other guardians can't help us."

"Guys, let me finish one thing. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you..."

Anna and Kristoff entered the room.

Oh God.

"OK! I am going with you. Don't worry, Elsa. I'll be back."

I used my powers to help Tom fly away, and Jack used his own staff.

I could hear Anna asking Elsa: "Why are they leaving?"

I could finally propose to Elsa!

But things went wrong again.

Just as i thought.

Maybe it's not my destiny to be with Elsa.

Maybe she will find someone else.

Or maybe I'm just unlucky.

After ten minutes of flying, we entered the same cave as before.

"Oh my God, guys i was trying to propose to Elsa. And you screwed it up a bit. Thanks."

Tom looked at me, but he didn't respond.

jack did: "Sorry for that. But Pitch Black is more serious problem than your marriage, don't you think so? And after all, you almost lost Elsa only because of him,"

He was right. I had to give Pitch a lesson.

I have seen some dark shadows, which were definitely Pitch's work.

They were creepy.

When we reached the same place as before, Tom and Jack told me not to follow them.

They continued.

"You can choose, Pitch. Get away from here, or try to fight us." Tom said, and Jack continued: "If you want to get away, you can. But if you want to fight us, we won't be afraid to end you."

They were two, and they thought they could defeat him?

Pitch was much stronger, than the last time, when they were five against him.

They couldn't win this fight.

"Hello, Jack. Why is Tom here too? This is not your fight, guys." Pitch responded with a creepy tone in his voice.

I came where Jack was, and Pitch noticed me.

"Now, this is who I'm looking for." Pitch said, and i gestured Tom and Jack to fall back.

This was my fight.

Yeah, I had to battle Pitch alone.

"Sam, he is too strong. You can't.." Tom was trying to say, but I stopped him in middle of the sentence.

"I froze Arendelle, only because of him. I almost lost Elsa, only because of him. This is my fight."

They quickly nodded, and they ran away of there.

Pitch Black created hundreds of nightmares, in order to fight me.

Elsa created Olaf and Marshmallow with her magic. I could do the same thing!

I created a snow monster, similiar to Marshmallow. I created a giant fire elemental, a strong rock monster, and a wind monster. I didn't know how i created a monster out of wind, but i did it.

I created a water elemental, too.

I used my magic to create one dark shadow, which looked like a demon, and one same shadow, this time it was made out of light.

Pitch wasn't grinning now. He was afraid.

The last thing i created, was some living electricity.

It was so weird.

All of them were living.

We were ready to fight.

Hundreds, against nine.

1 vs 20 was nothing. This was a real fight.

_What do you guys think?_

_I love writing about battles like this._

_Anyway, I have finished the first one-shot in my second story._

_Go check it out, if you want!_

_I think this chapter was shorter._

_And this could be even kind of a crossover._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_In next chapters, there is definitely going to be Kristanna. :)_

_As always, have a nice day!_


	18. Chapter 17 - Revenge

_Hi guys!_

_Thank you for 2800 views! You are so awesome!_

_Anyway, this is one of the last chapters._

_I hope you enjoy them all!_

_This chapter is going to begin wiht a Sam vs Pitch fight._

_So begin with reading and enjoy!_

**Chapter seventeen**

**Revenge**

Pitch Black.

He was there, right in front of me.

His nightmares all around.

This was the first time, i was really scared.

"Sam, you believe in yourself too much." Pitch said, but i didn't respond.

I can't defeat him alone.

But I have to try.

Arendelle is in danger.

Elsa is in danger.

Tom and Jack could help me, but this was my fight.

If I didn't accidentally freeze Arendelle, i would never love Elsa again.

I would lose her, just because Pitch tricked me.

I didn't respond for a longer time.

Pitch laughed, and he gestured his nightmares to attack me.

I had enough.

Too much fights, and the wounds made it worse.

Now, i felt the exhaustion.

Same exhaustion, like the one when i was fighting Hans.

I was exhausted, but i won that fight.

And I'm going to win this one too.

After all, i had eight kinds of powers.

My monsters and shadows and everything what i created, attacked Pitch's nightmares.

There were more of his nightmares, so i was kind of losing.

I had to help.

I created a thunderstorm, and killed over fifty of them.

I needed something stronger.

Pitch was still creating new nightmares.

I used my fire and i created smoke everywhere.

I used my wind to blow away his nightmares.

When there were more of them in one place, I hit them with my light.

I rapidly created waves of fire around me, and burned them.

But this was not fight with his nightmares.

This was fight with Pitch.

I had to defeat Pitch first.

I created some Marshmallows, some shadows and some fire elementals.

They were defeating Pitch's nightmares easily.

Unfortunately, there were still lots of them.

I used my wind to get to Pitch.

He had around twenty nightmares with him.

I shot some fireballs at Pitch, then i created a wall out of ice in front of him.

I melted the ice and i used water to take down some of his nightmares.

There were few left, and I cut through them with icicles.

"Pitch, you can't run away." I said, and i shot all kinds of orbs at him.

Each one hit him.

Pitch screamed from pain, but he shot dark orbs at me and he created some shadows to fight me.

Yeah, too afraid to fight alone.

He created five giant dark monsters.

"I think i can." Was the only thing i could hear, before they all ran towards me.

Even his nightmares which were attacking my monsters ran towards me.

This was Pitch's biggest mistake.

I had them all around me.

I created a wall of fire all around me.

Pitch was too slow and he saw it too late.

Half of his army was running through it, and suddenly dying.

Now, I had a chance to win.

The only way to battle dark, was using light.

I could not fight with my dark powers this time.

It would only make Pitch stronger.

And then, an idea came to my mind.

I created same nightmares like Pitch, and i send them to attack him.

Well, if i had this idea earlier, it would be easier.

I did not create as much nightmares as Pitch, but it was enough.

After all, he was a spirit, and he was stronger.

My shadows did good work, but it was only because Pitch didn't notice them.

If he did, I would definitely lose this.

I could see Jack and Tom watching me.

They were amazed.

Pitch shot another dark orbs at me, and i used my light to block it.

Then, one of his nightmares knocked me down to the ground, and he shot another one.

I hit the nightmare with a fireball, but Pitch's dark orb hit my heart.

Was it happening again?

Was I dying again?

This was really painful.

I felt all the fear grow inside of me.

What if i lose and Elsa gets hurt?

What if Pitch kills Anna or Kristoff?

What if I die, and i fail to protect Arendelle?

No... I could not die.

Not now.

I must defeat Pitch.

I quickly shot another light beam at Pitch.

I randomly shot all kinds of orbs.

He blocked it all.

I've had enough.

I created some rocks, and i used my wind to throw them at him.

He let out a painful scream.

He couldn't block solid rocks.

But he blocked my orbs.

I had another idea.

This one was more risky, but it should work.

"Jack, Tom, get out of here! NOW!" i screamed at them.

They just looked at me, without responding.

But after few seconds, they nodded and Jack used his wind to help Tom get out.

"Sam, are you trying to fight me alone?" Pitch asked, with his creepy voice again.

I hated his voice.

And most of all, I hated _him_.

But i had a plan.

I created two swords in my hands.

One out of light, and one out of fire.

I did not answer Pitch's question.

There was no time.

He created a long dark scythe in his hands.

His nightmares defeated mine, and my monsters were not winning the fight.

I had dark in my heart now, and i couldn't waste too much of my energy.

I couldn't fight him.

But this was my plan.

I used my earth powers to create rocks around him.

He couldn't run away.

I shot one lightning and one light beam into the ceiling.

When they hit each other, they exploded, and destroyed the ceiling.

The ceiling began to fall down.

"Never. NEVER COME TO ARENDELLE AGAIN!" i shouted, and i flew away as fast as i could.

I did it.

I defeated Pitch Black.

But I lost my own life.

Now, i didn't know how to stop the dark in my heart.

What if i become evil?

I have to see Grand Pabbie right now.

I could see Tom and Jack waiting for me.

"Sam! You did it!" Tom said, and Jack was smiling at me.

"Yeah.. i would talk with you if Pitch didn't hit my heart with his magic. I have to see the trolls right now. See you later. Please, Jack, find Elsa and tell her I'll be back later."

They looked at me, but they didn't say anything.

I think they were amazed.

Actually, I defeated Pitch Black alone.

But he will definitely be back.

Fortunately, not now.

I flew away, to the Troll valley.

When trolls noticed me, they all waved to me.

Even Grand Pabbie was there with them.

"Hi Sam! What are you doing here?" they asked, and i gave them a quick answer.

"I need help. Now. I was fighting against Pitch Black, and one of his dark orbs hit me in my heart. I won the fight, but I'm not sure if I can survive."

The trolls were shocked.

But Grand Pabbie wasn't.

"Don't worry, Sam." He began. "It's same like before. Only an act of true love can save you. And I am sure queen Elsa _is _your true love."

What? Was it really that easy?

Well, maybe it is.

"But It has to be your act of true love. Not her." Pabbie said, and made me sadder.

"So I have to save her life or something?" i asked him.

This is going to be a bit more difficult.

"No... it has to be something more than a simple kiss."

I knew what he was talking about.

"I know what to do. Thank you."

He just smiled at me.

I flew away, and i waved them.

The pain was getting worse.

I was really exhausted.

More than after fight with Hans.

I landed in front of the gates.

Elsa was already there, with Tom and Jack.

They were waiting for me.

"SAM! Are you ok? Tom and Jack told me what happened." She said, hugging me.

"Elsa... i have to ask you something. Something i had to ask a long time ago, but i was too cowardly." I began, and I created the same ring again.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

That's the thing i needed to do.

I was a bit afraid.

What if she said no?

What if she didn't say anything and just leave?

"YES! OF COURSE!" she answered, and kissed me.

I did it.

I didn't feel the pain anymore.

And what's best, I finally proposed to Elsa.

I overcame my fear.

And Elsa said yes!

"Did you.. did you say yes?" i asked, to make sure she said it.

"Yes i did!" Elsa responded, and i kissed her again.

"We have to tell everyone. This is awesome!"

We were both happy.

Anna and Kristoff ran out of the castle.

"Sam, we have heard what happened. You did it!" Anna said, hugging me.

Kristoff gave her a quick kiss.

"You defeated Pitch Black! I have heard many stories about him, but I didn't know he was real!"

So they knew too?

Elsa then added: "And he did even something else. He made me the happiest woman on this world."

She showed them the ring I gave her, and i said: "I proposed to Elsa."

They were surprised.

But they were happy.

All of us were happy.

And that's what we all needed.

We needed to love each other.

Now, we are a family.

I found love.

This is the life I wanted.

"I should have a rest. Fighting against Pitch Black wasn't easy."

I was going to leave, but Elsa stopped me.

"You can have a rest in my room! I mean, if you want. You can, but you don't have to."

She needed rest too.

"Yeah, but i think you need some rest too. I can create my own bed if you want." I said, and we entered the castle.

"You don't have to." Elsa said, and it seemed like she didn't realize what she said.

"Well, so we can both sleep in your bed, right?" I responded, and then Elsa laughed.

"I haven't got any problems with it. It's just because we are both tired."

When we were there, we kissed, and we have both fallen asleep.

I had another dream.

There was Elsa, in a wedding dress.

I could see something dark behind her.

It was Pitch Black.

She didn't notice him.

I used my powers to create a wal out of ice behind Elsa, and i screamed:

"ELSA! RUN! I will protect you, don't worry."

She nodded, and she ran away.

But Pitch Black was not alone.

I could see someone else there.

It was Hans.

Pitch teamed up with Hans?

I was thinking about it, but then I noticed Hans fighting against him.

"Help me, Sam!" he said, and i was shocked.

Hans wanted my help?

Hans was protecting Elsa?

He needed help.

Fortunately, he had his fire powers back.

We were fighting against Pitch Black, and there was even someone else with him.

I realized, that he is made out of blocks.

He had white eyes, and some kind of sword in his hand.

I knew who he was.

He was Herobrine.

Another dream, where Minecraft was real.

Just great.

Then, another man appeared there.

It was someone who looked like Hans.

„Pitch, Oliver and Herobrine. Screw this." I could hear Steve's voice behind us.

So that Oliver was Hans' brother?

It means that Hans is not evil.

Everything was screwed up.

"Guardians are covering us. You are going to lose this fight, guys." Hans responded, not sure it's true.

Are they going to lose it?

Well, we have to at least try.

"I think this is going to help us win this fight." Oliver said, and some soldiers brought Elsa there.

Elsa? They have got Elsa!

"Elsa? LET HER GO! NOW!" I shouted at them, creating orbs of all kinds, and i hit the soldiers.

I created two swords, both out of fire and Hans did the same.

Steve pulled out his bow, and we were ready to fight.

Elsa ran away from them, but she joined us.

"You cannot do this alone, guys." she said, and she shot some icicles at them.

This dream was getting really interesting, when someone woke me up.

It was Elsa.

"What happened?" I asked her, and i could see she was afraid.

"I had a bad dream."

Well, it had to be really bad if she woke me up only because of it.

_What do you think about this chapter?_

_I know it could be better, but i tried my best._

_Anyway, I hope you liked Sam vs Pitch fight!_

_This is definitely not the end of the story._

_There are gonna be three more chapters._

_So as always, have a nice day._


	19. Chapter 18 - Long night ahead

_Hi guys!_

_3000 views :) thank you so much!_

_Sorry for the late update... I had no time to update this._

_Don't worry, LilyGHall, I am going to definitely make a sequel._

_I will finish this, then the sequel (RoTG, Frozen, LoL and Minecraft crossover.), and then i can focus on one-shots._

_I added some new characters, and there are even soem OCs in this chapter!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

**Chapter eighteen**

**Long night ahead  
**

"OK, Elsa. It had to be really a bad dream. Tell me about it."

She definitely didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, it was..." she began to cry.

I didn't even know what it was about.

Maybe about someone hurting Anna.

"I was evil. I froze Arendelle, and I was killing my own people. Anna and Kristoff tried to stop me."

Elsa could never be evil.

"What happened then?" I asked her, but she didn't respond for a while.

"I killed them. I killed my own sister! How could I?"

Well, if I had a dream like this, I would punch myself when I woke up, and I won't forget about it.

"Calm down Elsa, it was just a dream. It wasn't real."

I was trying to calm her down, but it seemed like there were more things she wanted to say.

"Then, you came there to stop me. You told me I am a monster, and that you hate me. You killed me. That's when I woke up." She finished, but she added: "I could hear you say: "Elsa? LET HER GO!" so i thought you some kind of a nightmare too."

"And you thought it's real? Elsa listen to me. You aren't a monster. You froze Arendelle once, I know. But I did the same!"

"Yeah, but you saved Anna, Kristoff, me, and the whole Arendelle. You defeated Hans, Duke of Weselton, all Weselton soldiers with powers, and you defeated even Pitch Black! What did I do?"

She was right. I did lots of things.

But it was a mistake.

Now, she thought she is a monster only because of me.

I am an idiot.

"Elsa. You saved my life! You locked yourself inside of your room for thirteen years, only to protect your sister! And i never saw better queen than you. People love you! Your sister loves you! Kristoff and i love you too!"

She just smiled.

I continued: "And the most important thing is, that you are you. You are you, and you don't have to pretend you are someone else. I couldn't be myself when i was younger, because people then laughed at me."

She was still smiling, but this time she responded:

"Sam, how can someone hate you?"

"Well, people in Arendelle now hate me. All of them. And they have a good reason."

"Like what?" she asked me.

"I froze Arendelle. I am just a stranger, who can control ice, water, wind, earth, fire, dark, light and electricity or how is it called. They are definitely afraid of me."

"But they don't know that you saved Anna and your brother, how you defeated Hans, Duke and saved Arendelle, how you saved my life and fought twenty soldiers with ice powers alone, how you defeated Pitch Black and how you helped me with my queenly duties."

She hated to call it like that, but she kept doing it.

"Elsa... I don't mind if people fear me or no. I know I am not a monster. And neither you are."

"How can you know?"

Elsa was afraid again, only because of a bad dream.

"I know it's late, but can we have a walk?" I asked her, and she just nodded.

We went out of the castle.

Noone noticed us.

I used my wind to get us to her ice palace.

She sighed several times when we got there.

"Why are we here?"

"To show you who you are." I answered, and I grabbed her hand.

I took her inside of the castle.

"You, my sweetheart, are the queen of Arendelle. Look what you've created! You created this castle, you created Olaf, and lots of other awesome things!"

She smiled a bit.

"I always come to this place, when I need to remember the thing that changed my life." I continued. "Elsa, if things didn't happen the way they did, I would never find my love. I'd for sure be a guardian with Tom."

"Well, if things didn't happen the way they did, I would never meet you, and unfreeze Arendelle." Elsa said, now smiling. "I would think I am a monster, people of Arendelle would be dead. Including Anna and Kristoff."

"But things did not happen that way! You are not a monster! You are queen Elsa. You are princess Anna's sister, and my love. You are the powerful, kind and generous queen of Arendelle. But you are _not _a monster."

She didn't say anything for a while.

She just smiled.

"That's right... Pitch Black is a monster. Hans is a monster. But i am not like them. I am the queen of Arendelle, who is loved. And only thanks to you, Sam." She said, kissing me.

Well, I did it.

My hands suddenly started to bleed.

"Wow, Sam! We need to get back to the castle right now!" Elsa said, but I didn't follow her.

"My hands... why are they bleeding? I am sure it will stop after few minutes."

I pulled some bandages out of my bag.

It was a bag, which i bought before the coronation day.

I had some bandages in it, some water, and as always, I had some money.

This was the first time I took the bag with me.

I put the bandages around my hand, and it was just fine.

"See? Told you. It stopped."

I turned around, and I noticed Elsa was not there.

"Elsa? Where are you? ELSA?"

Noone responded.

This was bad... this was so bad.

I ran upstairs, and I saw her.

"Oh God... i didn't notice you going up the stairs. You are quite fast."

"This is the place, where i hit you with my magic."

I remembered this place. It changed my life.

"Wait, It's a bit dark here." I said, creating a little light.

When I created light, I saw someone in front of us.

It was a woman, with white hair.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked her, and the woman grinned.

"My name is Riven. I was just wandering around, when I saw this castle. I decided I'd explore it."

Riven.. that name was similiar to me.

"I was in here, but then you entered the castle. So as I heard, you are the queen." She said, pointing her finger at Elsa.

"And you are... the king!" she pointed at me.

"Well, not yet."

"I was almost right!" Riven said, smiling. "And what are _you _guys doing here?"

"This place is very important to us. I almost accidentally killed someone here, but it changed our lives." Elsa responded.

"So, what are _your _names?" Riven asked us.

"I am queen Elsa of Arendelle, and this is Samuel Anders. The future king of Arendelle." Elsa answered the question.

"Well, it was great to meet someone else, but the League can't wait. I have to go back to the Fields of Justice now." Riven said, and Elsa waved her.

But I didn't.

League... Fields of Justice... Riven...

I knew who she was.

"Are you Riven, from the League of Legends?" i asked her, and Elsa looked at me, shocked by my question.

"Yeah, I am. If you need anything, you can come to visit. See you!" Riven said and Elsa waved her again.

"Don't forget to visit us too! We would love to spend some time with a person like you." I shouted after her, and i joined Elsa.

We were waving both.

She left the castle.

Elsa looked at me, surprised.

"How do you know who she is? And what the hell is that League of Legends?" Elsa asked me.

"Well, that's another long story."

"Okay... I think we should go back to Arendelle." She said, with a smile.

I had a good idea.

"Wait for a while." I said, and i grabbed her hand.

I created snow everywhere.

I made a snowball out of the snow.

I hit Elsa's face.

She gave me an angry look.

"I loved to play when I was younger. I thought, I should try it again." I responded, with a smile.

"Well, Sam, you hit the wrong person." She said, and she hit me with two snowballs.

Elsa was smiling now.

I threw five more snowballs at her.

She dodged just two.

Three of them hit her.

"A snowball fight?" I could hear Riven's voice. "Can I join you? League can wait for a while."

"Why no?" Elsa said, throwing a snowball at her.

I was playing with my magic, like when i was younger.

I created a snowball in the air, and a snowman.

We built snowmen, we threw snowballs at each other, and what's best, we had fun.

Riven was really nice.

She was from League of Legends.

Another game I played, when I was alone.

It was seven years ago.

I didn't miss the cars, computers, and everything like that.

I have got my love here.

And that's all I need.

We had fun, like if we were kids again.

It was late in the night, but we still enjoyed it.

After some time, Riven asked us: "So, you two have got ice powers?"

Elsa just nodded, but i added: "Well, Elsa has got only ice powers. I have got ice, water, wind, earth, fire, light, dark, and something like electricity or something like that."

I then remembered about a champion from the League, who could hit others with a lightning too.

"Like Xerath!"

Now, she definitely understood.

"You guys are awesome. If there was someone like you in the League..." Riven said, and she smiled at us.

It was late now, and if someone noticed we are missing, they would definitely try to find us.

"Riven, you can visit us anytime you want. We should go now. After all, it's night." Elsa said, and we waved Riven. Again.

"See you!" were the last words she said.

I used my wind to get us back to Arendelle.

It was cold outside.

But it didn't bother us.

When we got into the castle, i could see Anna in front of our doors.

"Elsa? Are you there?" she asked.

Well, she thought Elsa was there.

"Anna! I am here." she said, and Anna gave her an angry look.

"I was worried! Oh my god. I thought something happened..."

"Anna, calm down. Do you really think something would happen to me? Sam was with me." Elsa said, pointing at me.

"Ah, OK. Sorry, I didn't know about it."

I just smiled.

This was weird.

Why did she want to see Elsa?

"What happened, Anna?" Elsa asked her.

"I had a bad dream, and Kristoff is in the mountains today." She said, and Elsa giggled a bit.

"The same thing happened to me!"

I kept smiling.

Well, they were definitely sisters.

"So, you girls can have a talk. I am going to check if everything is OK."

They both nodded.

I was on my way out of the castle, when one of the guards stopped me.

"MR. SAM ANDERS! A group of people came here, and they want to see you." He said.

Who wants to see me?

I nodded, and I followed him to the gates.

Who could it be?

There were six people.

I realized who they were, and I ran towards them.

They were here.

First, I could see Andy.

Behind him, were Samantha and Ellie.

Mom, dad and Susan were behind Ellie.

When I was there, I hugged them all.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked them, and i could see tears in their eyes.

"Sam... in our town, there is war. Russia attacked us. Noone survived. We are the only ones, I think." Samantha said, crying.

What?

War?

Are they serious?

"Andy saved us. He was really brave. We are alive only thanks to him." Ellie said, but she wasn't crying like Samantha was. She just hugged me.

"Come in, and have a rest. I am sure we can find a place for you." I told them, and we went inside the castle.

After few minutes, I found an empty room for them.

It was the room, where I used to sleep.

It was huge. There were enough beds for all of them.

When we were almost there, I could hear Anna and Elsa talking behind us.

"Sam, who is that?" Andy asked me. "Is that queen Elsa?"

I just nodded.

In the same moment, Elsa saw me.

They all looked tired.

"Sam, who are they?" she asked me, and i answered her question, with a smile.

"This is my family. My brother Andy, sisters Samantha, Ellie and Susan, and my parents."

Elsa smiled at them, and she waved them, saying "Hi!"

They did the same, but they added „your highness".

"Call me Elsa." she responded, and Anna continued: "And I am Anna."

"We know." Andy said, when he remembered about the Disney movie Frozen.

"In our home, there is war. So I thought they could stay. What do you think, Elsa?"

"That's a great idea! Of course they can stay. It's your family, so it means it's my family too."

Well, she was right.

I could see she was happy.

My family didn't know, I proposed to Elsa.

And Kristoff didn't know about them.

Well, Andy is my brother, and Kristoff too.

My family entered the room.

They unpacked all things, they have taken.

They had only necessary things: Food, water, some clothes and money.

I was surprised they had even some books.

Now we could finally have a rest.

"So, we gotta have a rest." I said, and i grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Good night!" Elsa shouted after them, and then we entered our room.

"Now, let's have a rest. Good night, Elsa. If anything same happens, don't be afraid to tell me. I am here for you."

In response, she just smiled.

"Good night, my king."

With those words, she fell asleep.

I did the same.

We were tired, and after meeting Riven and my family, we definitely needed a rest.

Now, my family was in Arendelle with me.

_So.. I loved writing this chapter!_

_Sorry for introducing Riven, I just wanted to add some more characters._

_And I hope you liked the ending!_

_Sam's family is now with him!_

_Next chapter, is going to be about Sam's and Elsa's wedding!_

_Have a nice day. :)_


	20. Chapter 19 - The Frost King

_Hi guys!_

_New chapter is here!_

_3500 views, 6 follows, 7 favourites and 8 reviews!_

_Thank you. I really appreciate that._

_Anyway, THE WEDDING IS HERE!_

_Elsa x Sam, and something new is going to be introduced!_

_Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter nineteen**

**The Frost King**

One month later:

I woke up.

It was one month, after the arrival of my family.

I was 22 years old, Elsa and Kristoff same like me, Anna and Andy were both 19, Samantha was 18, Ellie 16, and Susan was 7.

My parents were _much older_, both around 48.

But that didn't matter now.

Today, it was the best day of my life.

It was my wedding.

And what's the best, I was going to marry Elsa.

Kristoff, Andy, Samantha, Ellie, Anna,... all of them are here!

I could see Kristoff on my right, and Andy on my left.

"Great, you are finally awake." Andy said, as he clapped his hands.

He clapped them really loud.

"Shut up, you will wake Elsa up." I said, and i almost slapped him.

He was fast enough to dodge.

"Well, it's a bit late. Elsa is already with Anna and girls. YOU GOTTA WAKE UP." Kristoff screamed at me, and this woke me up.

"OK, calm down. Geez."

They both smiled at me.

"Now, you have got ten minutes to find the clothes we bought for you yesterday, and to put them on." Andy said, and i gave him an angry look.

I found them in less than ten seconds, and I put them on myself incredibly fast.

"Great! Now, the hair." Kristoff looked at my colorful hair, and he sighed. „Mess like always."

I brushed it, and i froze it so it would stay in one place.

"Done. Now, you're ready to go!" Andy said as he handed me a mirror.

I looked perfect!

My hair was the best.

Not a mess of some colours, like always.

Now, it was just as perfect as it should be.

"Well, you look handsome, don't you?" They both asked me, and I didn't answer.

I just nodded.

I was thinking about the wedding.

Who was going to come there?

We sent invitations to Corona, Weselton, and the Southern Isles.

Sending an invitation there, wasn't the best idea in my opinion, but we had to give them a second chance.

Queen Rapunzel from Corona, who was Elsa's and Anna's cousin was going to visit us, too.

Even her husband, Eugene was going to visit.

Some people called him Flynn Rider.

It was quite messed up.

I have sent an invitation to the Institute of War, in Valoran.

I wanted Riven to visit us.

She was definitely coming.

I visited even the North Pole, and I invited Tom and Jack to see us.

The other guardians had too much work, so they couldn't come.

But Jack and Tom now both had ice powers.

So their job was done faster.

They didn't hesitate, and agreed to visit instantly.

Lots of other people were here, too.

Yesterday, we visited the Trolls, and had a little wedding with them.

Like Anna and Kristoff had.

It was awesome.

I think we both enjoyed it.

We walked out of the room, and we tried to find Elsa.

She was nowhere to be found.

Those girls...

After ten minutes, we found my mother.

"Mom, do you know where Elsa is?" I asked her, and she pointed her finger at a nearby room.

Great... the only room which we didn't enter.

I knocked on the doors.

"Who is there?" I could hear Anna's voice.

"It's just us. Are you girls ready with it?" Andy asked them, but they didn't answer.

After some time, Elsa responded: "Guys, give us ten more minutes."

Well, Andy told me I am late.

And it seems I am not.

After some time, they finally came out.

Elsa had a beautiful white dress, and unbraided hair.

I loved when she had braided hair, but this looked a lot better.

"Wow... Elsa, you look beautiful!" I said.

Andy quickly added: "OH MY GOD SHE'S SO GORGEOUS!"

He didn't realize Elsa heard him.

I wanted to say the same thing, but i could control myself.

"Okay, i guess we should move." Ellie said, and we nodded in agreement.

We walked away.

After some walking, we found the wedding altar.

Everything was perfectly prepared.

Rapunzel was the first one I have noticed.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel said, as she ran towards her.

They hugged each other.

It was just for a while, because we were on our way to the altar.

It was interesting.

But what if i screw something up?

"Do you, Samuel Anders and queen Elsa of Arendelle, swear to serve, cherish, help and love each other until the end of time?" the bishop said, and we looked at each other.

We both answered together: "We do."

With that, we kissed each other.

This was not the same like one year ago.

Now, it was our wedding.

It means, that Andy is a prince, Susan, Samantha and Ellie are princesses.

And I am... the king of Arendelle.

Last seven years, I read a lot of books about Arendelle, so I know many things about it.

This year, I was reading some books Elsa gave me.

Being a king is difficult.

But i would do anything to be with Elsa.

After this, the bishop bowed, and we walked away.

Elsa ran towards Rapunzel, and then they hugged each other.

"Elsa, how are you?" Rapunzel asked her, and I could see Eugene behind her.

"I'm fine! Oh God, what about you?" Elsa asked the same question, and Eugene walked towards me.

"Hello!" he began. "My name is Flynn. Flynn Rider. And you are?"

I knew about his real name.

"Eugene... that's your real name, isn't it?" i said, smiling at him. "I am Samuel. But you can call me Sam."

"Well, your wife is beautiful." He said, looking at Elsa.

„Your is too, don't worry."

He smiled at me now, too.

"Have you tasted the cake yet?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"It's delicious! Better than the one on Anna's and Kristoff's wedding! It's the best I have ever eaten."

"Well, if you tasted the one on my wedding, you would probably change your mind."

I stopped smiling.

"Well, I wish I could be there."

"OK, now I have to talk to someone." Eugene said, and i waved him.

"See you!" were the last words I heard.

I tried to find someone else.

I found someone who made me happy.

A white haired woman, was standing in front of me.

It was Riven.

"Riven! I knew you'd come!" i shouted, and I ran towards her.

She smiled at me.

"I promised I'll visit." she said, and she looked at the cake behind me. "And you look pretty handsome. You and Elsa are a cute couple."

I just kept smiling in response.

"Well, look who is behind you!" Riven said, and I turned around.

There they were: Jack, Tom, North, Bunnymund, Tooth Fairy and the Sandman.

All the guardians were on my wedding.

"Wow, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them, still surprised and happy they came. "I thought you had a lot of work."

"Jack and Tom helped us, so we finished it faster. We are here only thanks to them." North said, pointing his finger at Jack.

"Jack... Tom... thank you." I said, and they both just smiled.

Everyone smiled.

It was really an awesome day.

We had a talk together, and we talked about my family.

Then we talked about the League of Legends for a while.

And in the end, we were talking about Pitch and how i defeated him.

But he was not gone.

He just left for a while.

Pitch will definitely come back.

We even tasted the cake.

It was really delicious.

Fortunately, people in Arendelle believed in all guardians. Including Tom.

After few minutes, Jack and the guardians had to go.

"Goodbye, guys. Thank you for coming. I wish you good luck." I said, and they just kept smiling.

"Sam... we wish you the same. But beware Pitch. He definitely wants a revenge."

With those words, they left the castle.

They were right.. again.

Pitch was now for sure making up a new plan, to defeat me.

He won't focuse on fighting guardians.

Now, this was my fight.

I decided, I would find Elsa and others.

Riven joined me.

We searched the castle for ten minutes.

First, we found Anna and Kristoff.

They both smiled at me.

"Congratulations, Sam. We knew you can't screw it up." She said, but Kristoff added: "And who is that?"

He pointed at Riven.

Riven sighed , and answered his question.

"I am Riven, from the League of Legends."

Well, Kristoff and Anna didn't know anything about the League.

"Nice to meet you." Anna continued. "My name is Anna, and this is my husband, Kristoff."

"Have you seen Andy or Ellie around here?" I asked them, and they nodded.

"Yeah, Ellie and Andy are over there, talking with Elsa, Rapunzel and her husband." Kristoff said, and he led us towards them. „But I don't know where Sami is."

He called Samantha like that.

It was quite cute.

"Well, we should talk to Elsa first." Riven said, and she was ready to say hello.

But Elsa was faster.

"Riven! You are here! Oh God, thank you for coming." Elsa said, and they hugged each other.

"Well, Sam invited me, so I couldn't say no." She responded, and she looked at Elsa's hair and dress.

She was amazed.

"You're really beautiful, Elsa."

Shortly after that, Andy and Ellie noticed her.

They knew who she was.

"Oh my God... are you The Exile? Are you Riven from the League of Legends?" Andy asked her, and she nodded in agreement.

All of us played that game.

"Well, call me just Riven. I think you are Andy Anders, and you are Ellie Anders. Am I right?"

They smiled at her.

"I guess you are."

"Okay, Elsa I have to find Samantha. I'll be back." I said, and i quickly left the castle.

Riven stayed with Elsa.

Well, Samantha was not in castle.

Where could she be?

In that moment, I realized something.

I am a king.

Andy and Kristoff are princes.

Anna, Ellie, Susan and Samantha are princesses.

So Arendelle will love them, too!

I was a king, and Elsa was a queen.

I looked almost everywhere.

Sami was somewhere else.

Susan was with my parents right now.

I tried to find her for fifteen minutes, and then, I finally succeeded.

She was there, alone.

I was going to shout at her, but some horse hit her, and knocked her down on the ground.

It was the same horse, like the one Hans had.

A man with a hood was sitting on it.

The same moment came.

"Oh sorry, are you hurt?" he asked her, and he helped her up.

"Well... no, i am not! Definitely no! Sorry, I am blind." She answered, smiling.

"I am prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." The man said, and i almost shot a fireball at him.

Hans...

He was here.

But he didn't know Samantha was my sister.

"Princess Samantha of Arendelle." She said, and i could see the grin left Hans' face.

"Princess? My lady..." he bowed, and his horse did the same.

Well, unfortunately the same thing happened again.

The same thing, that happened to Anna.

"This is awkward." Samantha began. "Not you're awkward, but I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?"

"I want to apologize for ramming a princess of Arendelle, and every moment after."

"It's okay, no problem. What are you doing here, in Arendelle?" she asked him.

"Well, I am here to warn king Samuel. There is someone evil, who has teamed up with Pitch Black, in order to defeat him. I almost killed him, but I am sorry for it. I was an idiot. Can you tell me where he is?" he said, and shocked me.

What?

Hans... he wanted to apologize.. for killing me?

I give second chances, but this bastard...

His face was different, than when he was with Anna.

Now, I could see love in his eyes.

Hans fell in love with my sister?

The man, who almost killed me and my family, now fell in love with my sister?

This was pretty bad.

She showed him way towards the castle.

I walked in front of them.

"Sam, this man needs to tell you something." Samantha said, and the man put his hood down.

"Hans... tell me one lie, and I won't be afraid to end you right now."

He was scared.

But he began: "Sam, I didn't come to fight you. I am here to help. I am sorry for what happened... I know a simple sorry won't fix it, but listen to me."

Well, it had to be really important.

"My older brother Oliver, killed another two of mine brothers. Everyone blamed me for it. Including Tom. Oliver, is going to kill everyone who's going to stand in his way. We have to team up, and defeat him as soon as we can! Please, will you help me?"

I hesitated for a while.

Was he lying?

Should I help him?

Fortunately, I was the type of person that gives second chances.

"I will. You've got your second chance. Use it wisely."

_What do you guys think about this chapter?_

_Samantha x Hans, the wedding, Rapunzel, Riven,..._

_Tons of characters!_

_I hope I didn't screw it up again._

_Next chapter is going to be the last, I think._

_Have a nice day!_


	21. Chapter 20 - Second chance

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for the late update, but I didn't have enough time._

_I hope Hans x Samantha isn't that bad._

_But don't worry, it's still about Elsam. :)_

_This is the last chapter._

_Quite a weird ending, but i hope you'll like it._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter twenty**

**Second chance**

I gestured Hans to follow me, and he grabbed Sami's hand.

Did he really feel something, or was it just another lie?

Well, Samantha just smiled at him.

I think she felt something for Hans too.

Hans put the hood back on his head, so noone could see his face.

If Anna saw him, she won't be as kind as me.

Elsa and Kristoff would act the same way.

After all, he lied to all of us.

He said he loved Anna.

He tried to kill my brother.

And how could someone who loved Anna lock her sister up and kill someone who helped her to survive in the mountains?

But he also helped Arendelle.

And if he didn't take Elsa back to Arendelle, we would all freeze to death.

All, except me.

I didn't feel cold.

So Hans saved Arendelle.

He deserved a second chance.

We entered the castle.

I prayed that noone will see us.

If Andy, Ellie or Riven saw him, it would end the same way.

I already told them about him.

Samantha heard it too, but she thought Hans is not evil.

And maybe she was right.

Anything could be possible.

After all, we are in a kingdom from a movie, and I just married a queen with ice powers.

I have got eight different kinds of powers, and I defeated Pitch Black.

I had a fight with prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and the Duke of Weselton.

I saved Arendelle, and I gave Anna and Kristoff ice powers.

There were many people, but almost noone noticed us.

Fortunately.

Some people looked at Hans, and they didn't see his face.

If they did, this definitely won't be a happy end for Hans.

And Elsa would never forgive me.

This was really risky.

But if Hans wasn't lying, Arendelle is in grave danger.

We walked upstairs, until we reached Sami's room.

Elsa was standing there.

Oh God... if she saw Hans, she won't let him go as before.

Now this is the thing, I didn't want to happen.

But it happened, and we needed a plan.

"Sami, wait here. I can take care of this." I said, and i walked towards Elsa.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" I asked her, and I could see she smiled at me.

"Well, I was thinking about Hans." She answered.

About Hans? She was thinking about Hans?

If she knew he was just few meters away from her...

"Why? He is not here, why are you thinking about him?" I said, knowing that I just lied to my wife.

I lied to Elsa... how could I?

And what's the worst, I lied to save Hans.

If i lied to save Andy, or Anna, it would be different... but Hans?

"When I froze Arendelle, he helped people in Arendelle. If he didn't find me in the castle, everyone in Arendelle would freeze to death, and I'd become a murderer. I didn't even say a simple thank you!" Elsa said, and I could see she felt a little bit sad.

She could say it to him now.

But it would screw up my plan.

I needed to help Hans, so we could talk about Oliver.

"I think you should ask Anna what she thinks about it. She hates him, but you should try."

This was not the best plan, but I think it worked.

"I will... and what do _you_ think about him?" Elsa asked me, and I didn't respond for a while.

"In my opinion, he is not evil. He made a huge mistake, I know. But If I were you, I would give him a second chance. Without him, I would never find you. Hans is a hero. Maybe, he's a lier and he tried to murder us, but he saved Arendelle. And I am with you only thanks to him."

Elsa looked at me, surprised by my answer.

And I think i did it.

She didn't hate him that much now.

"Okay.. gotta ask Anna. See you, Sam." she said, and she kept looking at me.

She looked at me, like if i was someone else.

I just said Hans is a hero.

And he is.

"See you..." I said, and i didn't finish, because she was already on her way.

I gestured Hans and Samantha to follow me.

We entered Samaantha's room.

I locked the door, so noone could enter.

"Hans, now tell me about Oliver, and what happened in the Southern Isles."

"When I arrived from Arendelle," he began, "my parents and my brothers were really angry. Oliver, the oldest, hated me. They locked me inside the castle prison for a whole month. I knew I deserved it. I was happy, that it was only this. It could be worse."

"When I got out, I apologized to my parents, and I told them to send a letter to Arendelle." He said, and i gave him a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't recieve any letter from the Southern Isles. Only some trading offers, but nothing else."

Hans smiled. "That's because Oliver heard about it. As I said before, he hated me, so he bribed people who were sending it. I felt bad for it."

If I had a brother like Oliver, I don't know what would i do.

Fortunately, I had Andy.

"Oliver then killed our two brothers Henry and George. He said that he saw me do it. As i thought, my parents didn't believe me after the Arendelle fiasco."

"They locked me up again. This time, it was until yesterday. I hated Oliver for his lies. Now, I am here to help you, and give Oliver a lesson."

Wow... I was not 100% sure if the things he said were true, but i have to believe him.

"Hans... I believe you. But if you try to hurt my family, I will end you." I said, and he smiled at me.

"One week ago, I met Tom and Jack Frost. I told Tom, that I didn't want to kill him. It was someone, who controlled my body. I think Oliver used some kind of magic to do it. They helped me with my fire powers. I have got my powers back! And if I wanted a revenge, I would kill you all, don't you think so?" Hans finished, and I started to believe him.

Sami looked at him, shocked.

"Your brother is... when i meet him, I'll make sure he'll pay for what he did. That bastard, that idiot!" she said, and Hans nodded. „I'll do the same."

"OK, Hans you can stay with Sami. I am going to check if everyone is OK."

They both nodded, and I could see they were happy.

I just hope trusting Hans is a good idea.

I walked out of the door, and I could see Anna was there.

"Sam... Hans?" she asked me, shocked.

I didn't answer.

"Sam, tell me. IS HANS THERE?"

"Samantha is there, with someone who needs help." I began. "It could be Hans, or even someone else."

Anna entered the room.

She looked at him, disgusted.

"If Sam didn't trust you, you would be dead right now." Anna said, and she gave me an angry look.

"Are you happy, Sam? You lied to Elsa."

I was going to say something, but Sami interrupted me.

"Anna, we should have a talk. Let Sam check if everything is OK. Hans needs to tell you something."

I smiled, and I walked away.

I tried to find Elsa.

I couldn't find her.

Not even Andy, Ellie or Kristoff.

OK, first I need to find Elsa.

I ran out of the castle, and I tried to find her.

I searched everywhere, but still without better results.

She was not in Arendelle.

I knew only one place where she could be.

Maybe she wanted to show it to Andy.

Well, that place changed our lives.

I flew there as fast as I could.

Fortunately, Andy, Kristoff and Ellie were there with Elsa.

"Elsa... next time, tell me where are you going. I thought something happened to you." I said, and I finally calmed down.

"Sam, stay calm." Andy began. "We wanted to see this castle. It's really beautiful."

"Thanks. I built this castle, when I met Sam. It was second time I met him. First time, he visited me in the castle." Elsa said.

"You built this shortly after you froze Arendelle. Then, I came here together with Anna and Kristoff." I continued.

"And then you saved Anna, Kristoff and had a fight with Hans. Then, Elsa kissed you, and her love saved your life and thawed Arendelle. It is really a romantic story." Ellie said, and it looked like she was interested in romantic stories.

Hans... I almost forgot about him.

I hope Anna will understand.

Well, Elsa and others will soon find out too.

"Sam, I never heard you singing!" Andy said, and Ellie added: "I heard Elsa has an awesome voice. Can you sing something for us?"

I could, but I don't know about Elsa.

"I haven't got any problem with it. How about you Sam?" Elsa looked at me, and I just smiled in response.

"Let's do it."

I remembered about another song, which we sang together.

We were singing a lot of songs.

We both loved singing.

I began:

"Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream?

I'd wish this moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave.

Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true"

Elsa: continued: "Come true..."

Me: "'Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too."

Andy and Ellie were amazed.

Kristoff just smiled.

Both: "Right here, right now

Lookin' at you and my heart loves the view."

Me: "'Cause you mean everything."

Elsa: "Right here, I promise you somehow."

Me: "Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be."

Elsa: "To be..."

Both: "Right now there's you and me."

Elsa: "If this was forever, what could be better?

I already proved it was."

Me: "But if 2123 hours of bending the universe."

Elsa: "It's going to make everything in our whole world change."

Me: "It'll start to change..."

Both : "And you know that where we are will never be the same."

Me: "Right here, right now

Elsa: "Right now..."

Both: "Lookin' at you and my heart loves the view."

Elsa: "'Cause you mean everything."

Me: "Everything...

Elsa: "Right here, I promise you somehow,"

Me: "Somehow we're gonna...

Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be

Elsa: "To be..."

Both: "But right now there's you and me."

Elsa: "Oh you know it's comin'

And it's comin' fast"

Me: "As long as there's you and me,"

Elsa: "Oh yeah!"

Me: "So lets make every second last, make it last"

Both: "Right here, right now

Yeah lookin' at you and my heart loves the view.

You mean everything.

Right here, I promise you somehow."

Me: "Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be,

Elsa: "To be!"

Elsa: "But right now there's you and me."

Me: "You and me,"

Elsa: "You and me,"

Me: "Oh you and me,"

Both: "But right now there's you and me..."

Andy clapped his hands.

We were quite good, I think.

"You guys are so awesome! I want to sing like you." Ellie said.

"Well, you can. But now I have to tell you something."

They have to know about Hans.

He is in our castle, with Elsa's sister, and my sister too.

"What is it?" Elsa asked me, and I stopped smiling.

"Someone, we haven't seen for a long time, has come to visit. He is with Anna and Samantha."

Elsa was shocked. "He? Who is it?"

Kristoff realized it really fast. "It's prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Elsa gave me an angry look.

"You can't be serious.. we have to get there right now!" Kristoff said, and Elsa punched me.

"That's for all the lies."

She was definitely afraid, that Hans could hurt her sister.

I didn't feel the pain.

I experienced much bigger pain.

This was nothing.

"I am sorry." I apologized, but noone listened.

They were all angry on me.

I screwed it up.

I used my wind to get us to Arendelle.

Anna was already waiting for us.

"Anna, did he hurt you? Did he hurt anyone? I hate that bastard..." Elsa shouted after Anna, and I could see she was angry.

Anna smiled at her.

"Calm down, big sister. You should talk to him." She said, and then she turned and looked at me. "I am sorry I didn't believe you, Sam."

Elsa was confused.

She ran through the castle gates.

We all followed her.

When we were in front of the door, I heard someone singing.

"We're a thousand miles from comfort."

It was Sami.

"Guys, stay here, and listen."

Sami had really beautiful voice.

She continued: "We have travelled land and sea,

But as long as you are with me,

there's no place I'd rather be."

Hans sang the next part:

"I would wait forever,

Exulted in the scene.

As long as I am with you,

My heart continues to beat."

Sami: "With every step you take,

Kyoto to the bay,

Strolling so casually."

Hans: "We're different and the same,

Gave you another name,

Switch up the batteries."

Sami: "If you gave me a chance, I would take it.

Hans: "It's a shot in the dark, but I'll make it."

Sami: "Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me.

Hans: "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be."

Sami: "N-n-no no no, no place I'd rather be."

Hans: "N-n-no no no, no place I'd rather be."

Sami: "N-n-no no no, no place I'd rather be.

Hans: "When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be."

They were awesome!

But then, Hans began with the same thing as one year ago.

"Can I say something crazy?" he asked, and Sami nodded.

Oh god.. he was going to say it.

That bastard...

"I love you, Samantha. I have not known you for a long time, but I can tell I love you. I would do anything to protect you." Hans said.

He... he was not same like one year ago.

And he loved my sister.

"I love you too, Hans." Samantha said, and she kissed his cheek.

I could see it through the keyhole.

Well, I don't think it's good to spy on them...

But I couldn't trust Hans very much.

Elsa opened the door. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Hans looked at her in fear.

"Your highness, I am sorry I didn't tell you I am here, but I had to warn you... and then I met Samantha... she was so kind and she was the only one that trusted me. And she still is." Hans said, and he smiled at Sami.

"Elsa.." Anna began. "Tom was here. He said, Hans is not lying. His brother Oliver is the bad guy now."

How could Tom know Hans wasn't lying?

I should try trusting Hans.

"Okay... I do not know you, prince Hans. But I will trust you." Andy said, and Ellie nodded in agreement.

"I'll try.. but if you hurt Anna, you are dead." Kristoff said, and he hugged Anna.

"I'll do the same. And I think Elsa will do the same too. But I don't know about our king." Anna said, and she looked at me.

"Do you guys really think, that if I didn't trust him, I would take him inside of the castle? Think about it. I trust him." I responded, and Hans smiled at me.

Well, so now there is something more dangerous than Hans.

It's Oliver.

"I think, you can have some time for yourselves." Sami smiled at me. "And we for ourselves."

Yeah, she needed to spend some time with Hans, to know him better.

My worst enemy, was now with my sister.

This was weird.

It was already almost dark outside.

All of the visitors were now away.

Including Riven and Rapunzel.

I didn't even say goodbye.

Elsa grabbed my hand, and we ran out of the castle.

We visited the garden.

It was really beautiful, with lots of colorful flowers.

"Sam, I am really sorry. I am a fool, but please forgive me." Elsa said, and I kissed her.

"Elsa, you didn't do anything. I didn't tell you about Hans. I have to apologize. Sorry, please forgive me."

She sighed. "Well, I punched you for no reason."

"I have been through worse, don't worry. Just a punch."

Elsa smiled at me.

"Why did you trust him? If I were you, I would not do the same." She asked, and I didn't respond for a while.

"He deserves a second chance. Everyone does." I said,and Elsa nodded.

"You are the kindest person I have ever seen."

This made me really happy, after everything what happened.

"Not as much as you. And about the second chance thing... that's the reason, why I came back to Arendelle with you. When I saw you with Jack Frost, I didn't want to go back, but I had to give you a second chance. And if i didn't do it, I would become a monster."

"Elsa, you have to know how to forgive people."

"I'll try..." she said, looking at me. „But it's not as easy as it looks."

"Of course not! The better things are not easier. But they are always worth the time and effort."

Seven years ago, I thought there was nothing that could change my life.

Now, I had the best wife I could ever have, I had an awesome family and there were lots of people who loved me!

Even one of my enemies was now on my side.

I am the king of Arendelle.

I am responsible for everyone and everything in Arendelle.

Fortunately, I am not alone.

I have got Elsa, Kristoff and Anna.

Now, there are even my siblings: Susan, Ellie, Samantha and Andy.

My parents, and Hans.

I had the thing, that was missing in my life.

I had love.

And true love, is all I need.

Elsa looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I will never stop loving you."

"Neither will I."

Those were the last words we said, and then we had time for ourselves.


	22. Epilogue

_This was a story, about a boy called Sam Anders._

_About a boy, who had eight different kinds of powers._

_About a boy, who married the well known queen Elsa from Arendelle._

_About a boy, who suffered unimaginable pain, in order to protect the ones he loved._

_About a boy, who thawed the kingdom of Arendelle._

_About a boy, who defeated prince Hans of the Southern Isles in a totally unfair fight._

_About a boy, who trusted the ones that betrayed him, and gave them a second chance._

_About a boy, who was the king of Arendelle._

_About a boy, who had an open heart, and was really generous._

_About a boy, who prefered taking care of others instead of himself._

_About a boy, who defeated the legendary Pitch Black._

_About a boy, who didn't get as much, as he gave._

_About a boy, who sacrificed himself and his own life in order to save others._

_About a boy, who found love, and lived a happy life._

_About a boy, who is called king Samuel of Arendelle._

_About a man, who is the Frost King._

"Daddy?" Eric asked. "Who is Samuel Anders? Did you know him?"

"Well, I did." Andy said, and then the smile left his face.

"Really?" Joan asked him, and she was definitely interested.

"This was a story, about my brother.."Andy answered, shocking both Eric and Joan.

Sam Anders, was prince Andrew's oldest brother.

"He died few years ago, and that's when his wife, your aunt Elsa died too. They protected Arendelle! Without them, noone would be alive."

"Elsa? Was she really as beautiful as everyone was saying?" Eric asked, and Andy nodded.

"And was Sam really very kind, generous and protective?" Joan asked, and this time Andy gave her a different answer.

"They were both the same. Kind, caring, protective, generous, friendly, loving, responsible, and they had golden hearts."

"How could they have hearts made out of gold?" Eric responded.

Andy let out a little laugh. "No, my dear. I wanted to say, that their hearts were full of love, they were spreading that love everywhere, and when someone was with them, he felt safe."

He then added: "And Sam was really handsome, too. But your look is not important. The things that are inside of you are important."

"Like brain, heart and lungs?" Joan observed, and Andy failed to not laugh at it.

Again.

"No, Joan. I mean your behavior, and your acts are important. Even the ugliest person can be kindest person ever."

They didn't know, that their beloved ones were watching them.

The guardian of freedom, and the guardian of love were with them.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and king Samuel of Arendelle, were with them, when they needed help.

Because they were bringing the most important thing to their lives.

They were bringing true love.

**Thank you for all your support and help!**

**I appreciate it.**

**Anyway, feel free to review, PM me, fave, follow or even share with your friends!**

**You can check my second story, called "The Frost King" (a sequel to this story).**

**Will Sam and Elsa defeat the evil prince Oliver and Pitch Black, or will they fail to protect Arendelle?**

**Anna and Kristoff are going to have a more important role this time.**

**Can they use their powers to protect Arendelle, while the king and queen try to find and defeat Pitch Black?**

**Will Andy find his true love? Will Ellie find her?**

**Or will the siblings find something more important?**

**Will Oliver find new allies? Or will he battle tham alone?**

**And what about Hans and Sami? Can Hans protect her from evil that is hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike?**

**The guardians, Riven and Rapunzel? They are definitely going to be introduced. Including Rapunzel's husband.  
**

**And what if Riven finds a new ally? Someone who can control the wind?**

**Lots of OCs, brand new adventures, and now, it won't be only Sam's perspective.**

**Now, it's not only his adventure. It's a hard deal for all of them.**

**Have a nice time reading the sequel!**


End file.
